Insanity Plus Three
by adorkableMouseling
Summary: Natsumi, Rozu and Kaida have lived in Toyko for almost all their lives, but they've only ever been home schooled, their mother has told them they're going to Ouran Academy. Who will they meet? Are things going to change for these Japanese/Italian girls? HaruhixTamaki HoneyxOC HikaruxOC KaoruxOC KyoyaxOC MorixOC. Rated T for swearing, mild violent behavior...and I'm paranoid.
1. The day it all began

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction, it'd be real. And some things would be changed. I do, however own my OCs, and the plot. Please do not steal anything from this fanfiction, and please leave a review after you have read it please! Thank you! I'll remind you that the main OCs in this story are all based on a part of me, so any resemblance between these characters and someone else's is purely coincidental. Also the Kimura family (father, mother and brother) are based on my own family, so the same things that go for the three main characters go for these three. Thank you._

* * *

_Chapter One: The day that it all began_

_No Point of View_

There was silence in the upstairs hallway of the huge mansion. The soft and vibrant crimson red carpet of the hallways moved slightly as a blonde hair maid walked across it towards the door on the very end of the hallway. The maid had her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, a classic white frilly maid's headpiece just in front of the ponytail. Her black slightly puffy dress went down and stopped half-way down her thigh, she wore dark tights underneath and a pair of black high-heels. Over the dress she wore a frilly white apron which matched her head piece and her frilly white choker.

Once the maid eventually reached the door, she knocked on it softly three times. When she didn't hear anything she walked into the bedroom. Her eyes wandered around the familiar room briefly, the sandy brown wooden floor complimented the purple walls, there were white barriers along the top of the wall, the bottom near the floor and one barrier running in the middle of the wall, all three ran all across the fairly large room. There were several framed and displayed photos on the wall, and the biggest was just above the bed.

Three blondes, a brunette, and a dark purple-haired girl were lying in the picture. The maid instantly recognised these girls to be her mistresses, and their cousins. Each girl was laid down on the grass in a circle, each were laughing and smiling. The maid remembered that the photo was taken in Italy, from the time where her Mistresses had moved to Italy for a year.

Looking around, the maid could see many other things that filled the bedroom. A long white glossy wardrobe stood tall, next to a golden brown wood desk, that held a couple of books stacked in a neat pile, a notebook, a pot of pens and a white mac laptop. A white flat screen TV was stuck to the wall, multiple gaming systems were stood on a glass coffee table just below it, a purple fabric two seater sofa a few feet in front of the coffee table. And lastly, in the centre of the room pushed up to the wall, was a luxurious white bed with white metal flowers that made up the bed frame, white pillows, white bed sheets and a satin purple quilt cover. Underneath the quilt slept a young light brownish haired girl.

The maid slowly walked up to the bed and started to gently shake the young blonde's shoulder. "Good morning, Miss Strano, it's time to wake up."

The young girl groaned and turned away from the maid, the maid smiled and walked over to the purple floor-length curtains and pulled them open swiftly.

"A few more minutes, Donnie…" the sleeping girl mumbled from under the covers.

"Miss Strano, I've been sent by your mother to wake you and your sisters up. She instructed me to make sure you and your sisters have eaten and are properly changed. So I would advise you to get up and get ready, Miss."

"Mmgrfpmm…" the sleeping form stirred, starting to get up. The covers fell from her face and revealed the light brown messy haired blonde. Her side bangs were wavy and shiny from being up in plaits for countless hours the day before. She rubbed her ice blue eyes and stretched, making her way out of her soft and comfortable double bed. She slipped on her blue fur slippers and when to her en-suite in her pyjamas which consisted of a pair of white hot pants and black tight vest top.

The maid nodded, as she was left alone in the girl's room, she then remembered the task at hand. Walking over to the door once again, she picked up a pair of discarded black jeans and white t-shirt and placed them in the wash basket that was hidden in the wardrobe, before turning to leave again.

She went straight across the hall to the other room to wake up another one of the girls. She knocked softly on the door three times once again, before opening the door again.

This room was different than the other bedroom, this one had black and white striped walls, with white barriers, the floor was covered by a soft white carpet. There was a black sleek desk under the window, this one had multiple books stacked on it, though one hundreds of page hardback book was in the hands of a dark haired brunette.

The girl was sat on her bed which had a black metal frame with dark red bed sheets and a thick dark red quilt, on the bed there was about twenty decorative pillows, all with different patterns of red and black all over them. This Strano sister loved her decorative pillows.

Donnie bowed at young girl. "Miss Strano, you're mother has requested that I get you and your sisters ready for the day, she has asked for your presence."

The girl nodded at Donnie, and got up and put a bookmark in the book she was reading and placed it in the middle of two books that rested loosely on each other on the extremely long bookcase above the girl's bed.

Donnie, the maid, bowed again before walking back out of the door to wake up the last of the sisters. She took a deep breath before she even walked towards the room. She knew she had a challenge in front of her.

Because the last Strano sister was as hard to wake up without getting an injury, as smashing your face into a solid metal fifty foot thick wall.

Donnie walked over to the next door that was a straight diagonal from the room she just came out off, and took a deep breath before opening the door to what the maid liked to think was a regular occurrence, but she still was shocked.

She saw the light brown haired young mistress wrestling with two of the maids that had dared to wake her up first. She had the tallest of the two in a headlock, and the smaller maid had the girl's legs wrapped around her neck. Both of the maids were trying to wriggle out of the girl's grasp, but they were getting nowhere.

"Miss Strano! Please! Let them go! Your mother would like you downstairs as soon as you're ready! So, please! Can you stop attacking the maids and get ready?" Donnie pleaded, as she frantically dashed over to the young girl and tried to pry her legs off of the smaller maid.

The eldest of all the sisters stood at the doorway, watching it all unfold. This was something that she was used to seeing, occasionally she had to stop these things before they got too far out of hand, and now was one of those times.

The girl cleared her throat. "Hiro's eating the last brioche."

"WHAT?" The young brunette exploded, letting go off all three of the maids and falling off of her white metal bed frame with flowers and swirls on, and bright-reddish-pink quilt and pillows.

Seconds later, the young dark haired girl felt a rush of wind pass into her as her sister raced out of the room, down the hall and then down the huge grand staircase. She decided that she was no longer needed and decided to go and help her other sister who was probably facing some sort of problem with getting ready.

"Hina, Elisa," Donnie said, helping her co-workers up from the bed. "Are you two okay?"

The taller of the two sighed and rubbed her neck, "Reasonably. Thanks, Donnie."

"That looked a whole lot worse than what she did yesterday…" Donnie muttered, her eyes wandered to her arm where there was claw marks, but they weren't made from claws. No, they were made by _fingernails_. The middle child did have sharp nails…

Donnie was almost used to the girl's attacks, but it seemed that the earlier you woke the girl up, the worse the attacks are. That was Donnie's guess anyway. And no one had dared to wake up the young Mistress this early before.

"You're telling me." Elisa, the smallest of the maids muttered as she gasped for breath.

"RŌZU! THAT WAS MY BRIOCHE!" a young boy's yell could be heard from the bedroom, Donnie sighed, she didn't bother to head towards the door and calm the children down, this, too, was a regular occurrence.

"No it wasn't! Didn't say 'property of Hiroshi' on the box, it says 'Property od Rōzu'!" The brunette girl said, taking a bite out of the brioche roll and leaning against the dining room table, watching her younger brother sit on the chair, arm folded in his cream and yellow middle school uniform. "Don't you have to get to school?" Rōzu smirked.

"Yes. I do. That's why I wanted to eat that Brioche roll otherwise I'd have to wait until lunch!" Hiroshi moaned angrily. He may have been in middle school, but he still got angry like an elementary school child.

"Whatever," Rōzu dismissed her brother's moan and took another bite of the brioche roll.

"You're just cocky, because you're home-schooled." Hiroshi sighed and shook his head.

"And what's so awesome about being home-schooled?" Rōzu gasped, being sarcastic of course.

"First of all, you don't have to wear a uniform, you don't have to travel any more than walking down the stairs and sitting in the library, you can wake up at practically any time you want…that reminds me, why _are_ you up this early?" Hiroshi asked, breaking away from listing all the advantages of home-schooling on his fingers. "'Cause I think everyone in this house and beyond know you are most certainly not a morning person. You would never choose to be up this early."

Rōzu shrugged. "Those creepy maids woke me up this morning, saying something about Mum wanting to speak to me Nat and Kai."

"Wonder what she wants…" Hiroshi muttered.

"Beats me." Rōzu shrugged again, then she looked at the clock, "Go. Now. Or you'll be late to school. Josh and all your other friends will be waiting."

"Oh! It's the club meeting today!" Hiroshi said, grabbing his messenger bag and running out the door.

Rōzu rolled her eyes, he almost always forgot about his video game club meetings. Rōzu sat down on the chair that Hiroshi was previously sat on, and yelled, "ELISA! Can you make me some REALLY yummy Crepes?"

The smallest maid appeared in the doorway, Elisa was Rōzu's personal maid. Each of the girls had special maids assigned to them, their mother preferred it that way. "Ah, yes, Miss Strano." She bowed before heading off towards the kitchen.

Rōzu grinned, leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table. She waited patiently for her maid to come back with the delicious crepes that was Rōzu's second favourite breakfast food after brioches.

Shortly after Rōzu got her crepes, which were coated in maple syrup and lemon sauce and extra sugar, just the way she liked them, Rōzu was joined in the dining room by her sisters, the two were fully clothed in their everyday-casual. "I see you're still in your pjs…" the lighter brunette muttered.

She was wearing what was her favourite casual outfit. Black tight three quarter sleeved jumper, black skinny denim jeans, red and black checked scarf, crimson red converses, and her favourite silver charm bracelet on her right wrist, and a black leather wristband on her left. Her light brown hair loosely hung in ringlets that flowed down to her waist. Her reasonably sized fringe was pushed to the side, and her bangs were plaited and pulled back. They were held in place by a ceramic smooth red rose clip.

"Yes I am, Kaida Eleanora. And I don't really see what the problem is. It is our home. We aren't needed anywhere out in public. I can wear whatever the hell I want." Rōzu said, firmly before putting another piece of the sugary crepes in her mouth. She was careful not to get any of the syrup on her pink shirt and matching pyjama bottoms.

The darker brunette gave Rōzu a look that said "You're still not dressed properly".

"Oh don't start with me, Natsumi Violetta. I'm going to get changed after I have eaten my Crepes." Rōzu said, turning back to the half-eaten plate of sweet sugariness.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and sat opposite her sister. She wore a white tight fitting vest top, pale blue denim jacket, khaki pleated skirt, black knee height leather boots, and a khaki coloured scarf that fell behind her, she wore her scarf kind of like that Russia guy from Hetalia.

Kaida grinned and followed Natsumi's actions by sitting beside Natsumi.

"DONNIIEEEEE~!" Kaida shouted, seconds later Donnie, Kaida's maid, appeared at the door.

Donnie bowed "Would you and Miss Natsumi like some Crepes also?"

"Yes please!" Kaida beamed.

"Very well then, Miss." Donnie bowed again, before walking out towards the kitchen.

.o.O.o.

Twenty minutes later, the three girls had finished eating and was now sat on one of the sofa's lazily, Rōzu was sat upside-down, sat on the back of the sofa and her back on the bottom sofa cushions, Kaida was sat against the armrest with her legs lazing on the sofa, and Natsumi was sat almost normally if she wasn't slouching.

"Wonder where mum is. She said that she wanted to talk to us and she's not even here? Typical." Kaida said, folding her arms.

Rōzu and Natsumi agreed with Kai, their mother was always like this, no matter what. It was quite funny sometimes, but sometimes it was just annoying. This is one of those annoying times.

"Don't worry! I'm here! I'm here!" She said running into the room and stopping just before she could crash into a foot rest that the girls hardly used. She pulled it in front of the girls, and sat opposite to them.

"Took you long enough," Rōzu said, not looking impressed. "We've been waiting fifteen minutes."

"Sorry! I thought you girls were still getting ready and-" their mother took a second to scowl at Rōzu, she was still in her pjs and not ready. "And what happened to you getting changed?"

Rōzu shrugged, "We're home-schooled. We don't need to change."

"Well, anyway, I was also finishing off a client's designs and-" Their mother kept on making excuses, Kaida rolled her eyes. She's always doing things when she's late.

"Just tell us why you woke me up at eight in the morning." Rōzu growled, she didn't like being woken up, then no one telling her _why_ she had to wake up in the first place.

"Oh! Yes! Well, I have decided that it's time you three should go to a normal school!" She said opening her arms wide like it was the best thing in the world.

"Wait!" Natsumi stood up and almost-shouted if her voice hadn't been so naturally quiet, it was almost impossible for her to shout as loud as a normal person could. "A school? With all those people we don't know? A _**public**_ school?"

"No, Natsumi, its not a public school." Lucianna said, and motioned with her eyes to silently tell her daughter to sit down. Natsumi obeyed, sat down and returned to her silent ways. "It's an academy, this one is quite spectacular, it's one of the best schools in the whole of Japan!"

"What time would we have to wake up everyday?" Rōzu asked, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Seven o' clock…" Lucianna mumbled, and looked away for Rōzu, trying not to meet her glare.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Rōzu said, putting a hand to her ear and leaning forwards.

Lucianna coughed, "Uh, I said seven o'clock." She sneaked a little peak at Rōzu's face and her face was wrinkled up in disgust, her eyes showed flames, her eyes still narrowed, and Lucianna _swore_ she could hear the girl growling. She was _not_ happy with the time _at_ all.

Kaida took a look at her sister's face, then turned back to face her mother. "When will be going?"

"Today."

"TODAY?" Rōzu and Kaida chorused.

"Well, you'll be taking a tour today, tomorrow will be your first day."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Kaida said, her voice strained and she spotted Elisa and Hina pushing in a rack of yellow dresses. "What the _hell_ are those? Did the ice cream man make them out of lemon ice cream?"

"There are your school uniforms."

"_Yellow. POOFY. DRESSES_?" Kaida exclaimed. "_Please_ someone kill me now."

"They're not _that_ bad, Kai." Rōzu said, getting up and grabbing a hold of the yellow soft material. "Will we have to wear these today?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Lucianna shrugged, and Kaida looked like she was going to burst out in song. "But." Kaida stopped and looked at her mother, Lucianna looked at Natsumi. "They'll help you blend in, not many will know that you'll be new in school."

Natsumi sprinted straight over to the dresses, took two from the rack, turned and passed one to Kaida, giving her a desperate look of pleading. One of the things that Natsumi could _not_ stand was people looking at her and putting a whole load of attention on her.

Kaida looked like she was about to break. "Fiiiiiinne. I'll wear the hideous ice cream dress. BUT. Only for you Nat."

Natsumi grinned as Kaida took the dress from her.

"I don't mind either way. I would have worn it anyway if I have to." Rōzu shrugged.

"Now girls, go and get changed, you'll be leaving in an hour." Lucianna said, gently pushing the girls out of the room and up the stairs.

.o.O.o.

Kaida groaned as she looked in the mirror. She didn't suit the uniform, it was too close in colour to her light brown hair. "I am _not_ going out in this." She folded her arms, and glared at her reflection. "I look hideous."

There was a knocking on her door. "Yeah, what?" Kaida snapped as the knocker opened the door and it was pushed open to reveal Rōzu who was also wearing the uniform, for some reason, the uniform didn't look like it was clashing with her hair colour which was the exact same colour as Kaida's.

"Wow Kaida." Rōzu tried to keep make a laugh and a smirk. "I never thought I'd see you in a dress like that."

"Aww, shut the _hell _up Rōzu. You know the moment that I can I'll rip this dress to shreds and never pick it up ever again." Kaida growled. She was being deathly serious. It had happened once in the past, when the triplets' mother thought it would be cute to dress up all her daughters in matching dresses, pink, yellow and blue. At the time the girls were only six, but that didn't stop Kaida from ripping off the yellow monstrosity and ripping it to shreds. She then put on her favourite Pikachu fur-suit she had bought and ran around shocking people with the static electricity she got from the carpet as she dragged her feet across the carpeted floors of the mansion.

Rōzu laughed. "But Kaida. You do know that we've got three _years_ of this school in front of us, who knows. Maybe by then you'll have grown to accept it." She shrugged and started to drag her sister out of her room.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Kaida said, attempting to grab hold of things to stop her sister from dragging her down the hall, down the stairs and out into the limo.

"Oh hell _yes._" Rōzu said stubbornly. "If I'm going to have to get up at _seven_," Rōzu spat the word, making it seem like the worst thing in the whole world, "then you are going to have to wear this 'yellow monstrosity'." Rōzu growled. No one messed with Rōzu's precious sleep.

"Meep." Kaida said, she stopped resisting, and let herself be dragged by her older (surprisingly by just a minute) sister.

.o.O.o.

"Wow." The triplets said, as they stood outside the gates. They were staring at the building, it was just so incredibly…_pink_.

"Alright, why did the pink panther vomit on the whole school?" Kaida said, looking at the school, an eyebrow raised as if to say 'is this really a school'. Whereas her sister looked at the school with hearts in her eyes, Rōzu's favourite c colour was pink so, naturally, she adored the school. Rose pink was her favourite shade.

Kaida sighed. "Let's get this thing over with…" she walked forwards towards the front doors. She pushed them open, with her sisters right behind her at either side.

The front entrance was possibly more grander than their front hall.

The floor was shiny and clean white marble, not a single scratch, dent or spec of dirt in sight. _The janitors must get paid well…_ Kaida thought. There was a single extremely long red strip of carpet that went up the stairs and possibly continued down the hall. There was beams that seemed to hold up nothing and went up so high they touched the ceiling and went dead straight to connect to the one that was exactly opposite to it.

Kaida shrugged and lead her sisters up the grand stair case, and before they could say anything they walked up the left side when the stairs split off into two to turn back around.

.o.O.o.

"Okay. Just admit it Kaida. We're lost." Rōzu said, folding her arms in frustration. "We have no idea where the heck the Chairman's office is!"

"Shh. I think I've found it." Kaida said, standing up on tiptoes to look into a room with a small window. Seconds later she returned to stand on her feet again and started to walk onwards again.

"Ha!" Rōzu laughed. "You've said that ten times in the last five minutes! And guess what? We've been wondering around this place for a whole hour! It's like nine o'clock now!"

Kaida sighed. "At least I'm trying. _You've_ been knocking over everything while we've been finding this damn Chairman's office! At least I'm being helpful!"

Natsumi sighed. She decided to tune out the girls' arguments, usually when they argued like this is was near impossible to interrupt them. Sometimes Natsumi wondered how the heck her and her sisters were so close? All they ever did was insult and tease each other.

Rōzu and Kaida had stopped walking and were now having a glaring competition to see who could scare the other with their most menacing glare. Natsumi knew she could beat both of them at the moment, but she decided against it. Instead she leaned on one of the needless pillars and stared out onto the beautiful school gardens.

Natsumi idly wondered if any of the students actually went outside during the school day, she had spent almost all her life around other rich people her age, though she never knew them personally, they all seemed that they liked socialising in a safe environment, i.e. inside.

After about a minute of the glaring competition, and a minute of looking out onto the beautiful gardens, the three girls were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Ehem, excuse me young ladies, what are you three doing out of class?" he asked in a kind voice, not sounding too strict, but a firm voice anyway.

"Oh," Kaida started, taking up her natural spot of the leader as it has always been since their time in the nursery when they were less than a year old. "We're new here, and we're trying to find the chairman's office. Could you please tell us where it is?"

Rōzu knew that Kaida knew how to act like a lady, but it seemed so odd for her to act like one. It was almost completely acting against her whole personality, Kaida was a reckless teenage girl who loved to tease, do crazy stunts, play countless amounts of pranks, and also she loved having adventures. Every single thing about Kaida's personality was crossed out by the rules of being a lady. She off course, it was surprising to see Kaida act like a true lady. Though, it seemed to make sense, her mother was quite high in the social standing so her daughters all needed to be very civilised and polite.

"Oh! So you must be the Strano sisters, if you'll follow me, I shall escort you three to the chairman." He said, signalling to the corridor behind him. He must have wanted to make sure the three girls _were_ actually the new girls and didn't just have an excuse for skipping class.

There was deathly silence as the sisters walked behind the brown-haired boy who wore thick glasses. He came to a stop in front of a wooden door that Natsumi was _sure_ they had passed at least ten times. "In there is where you'll find the chairman."

"Thank you," Rōzu smiled at him before he walked off and turned a corner. Kaida looked back at the door and knocked.

"Come on in!" The three girls heard from the inside, Kaida looked at her sisters then pulled the handle down, opening to the door into the office.

"Ah, Kaida, Rōzu and Natsumi! I was wondering when you girls were to join me here," he said kindly in a business-man like manner.

"Hello, Chairman Suoh," Rōzu and Kaida said bowing, Natsumi bowed too but as usual she didn't say a word.

"No need to be so formal, call me Yuzuru." He smiled again, "Please, girls, take a seat." He motioned towards the three chairs sat in front of his desk, the girls politely obeyed, and sat on the plush chairs.

"Now girls, I take it that you know the rules here at this school?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe that we have been informed from both the student handbook and from our mother, we thank you for letting us into this excellent academy. It's an honour to be learning here." Kaida bowed her head again, her sisters followed.

"Well, it's an honour having you three attend to our school. You're parents are very powerful people in the business world, what with two outstanding business. Your mother working on designing structures and building, and your father importing and selling the best vehicles on the market for the rich and the commoners." Yuzuru said shaking his head, a smile on his face.

He was unaware of the girls' brief flash of pain on their faces at the mention of their dad. They were betrayed by them, though hardly anyone knew that he hadn't spoken to them for well over seven years now.

"So," He said getting straight down to business, he pulled open a draw and pulled out three separate envelopes. He passed them to the girls, each had their separate names on. "In those envelopes you will find your Student ID cards, timetables of your classes and lunch menus. I think everything else is in order." He said looking over at the three girls. The girls each had their old class photos that they had taken less than a year ago when they had lived in Italy. Each girl looked almost the same, except for Natsumi. Instead of her hair being long and her fringe falling over half her face, it was back when her hair barely touched her shoulders, and her fringe sat lightly to the side clipped back by two silver hair clips.

"Yes, these seem fine, thank you." Rōzu bowed her head slightly, she turned her head just a little to the left to see both her sisters doing exactly the same, and smiled inwardly.

"Great, well, you girls don't have to go to class _just_ yet. If you would like, you may be excused from lessons for today, just as long as you won't be late tomorrow morning." He said, the seemingly ever-present smile still on his face.

"Thank you, that would give us a lot of time for us to learn our way around the school so that we aren't late for any of our lessons in the future." Kaida said, standing up.

"You girls will need a guide…I know! I'll call for my son to show you all around." Yuzuru said, grabbing his phone then muttering something about getting Tamaki Suoh to the chairman's office. "He'll be here shortly, he will show you around all for today, and he'll not leave your side, that is if that's okay?"

"Perfectly," Rōzu said smiling, she stood up with Natsumi. Just a few seconds later, Rōzu turned to look at the door which had made a knocking sound. The door then swung open gently and revealed a tall blonde, with violet eyes.

"Ah, here he is." Chairman Suoh looked at his son, and then held a hand out towards the Strano sisters. "These are our three new students in this school, please do you think that you could show them around the school grounds?"

_Those two don't really look all that alike…_Rōzu thought puzzled.

The tall blonde wore a chilled out sort of smile, his eyes almost the colour of amethyst, and not a single things could be held against him in his looks. _He looks almost…cute._ Rōzu thought as she smiled at him.

"Why, I would love to escort these three lovely ladies around the school!" He said, holding a rose out towards Rōzu, he seemed to have chosen Rōzu to present the flower as it seemed like she was the only one who was smiling at the boy.

"Erm…t-thank you." She stuttered, taking the rose shyly. When he backed away, Rōzu held the rose in her two hands and followed her sisters out of the office.

* * *

_WOOOOOO! This chapter is actually one of the chapters of any of my stories that I'm most proud of. Really! I'm so happy with how it came out! Anyways, the girls were originally called Kimura, but I decided they needed an Italian last name since their dad isn't in their family anymore. And if you type Strano into Google translate from Italian to English then you get 'strange'. Yes. I decided that they are strange. _

_So, before I go I would like to say PLEEEEEAAASSEEEE review. Even if you didn't like it that much, leave me a review telling me how much you hate it. If you loved it, send me a review of how much you loved it. Seriously! I love hearing from you guys, I know every single writer says that but literally (this is gonna sound a little cheesey, but it's true) I am filled with so much happiness, mainly because I don't really feel my writing isn't that good. ANYWAYS. Review! And I'll see you next week same time! :D_

_Keep writing, I will,  
~LilMissCaprice x_


	2. Host Club, meet the Strano Sisters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction, it'd be real. And some things would be changed. I do, however own my OCs, and the plot. Please do not steal anything from this fanfiction, and please leave a review after you have read it please! Thank you! I'll remind you that the main OCs in this story are all based on a part of me, so any resemblance between these characters and someone else's is purely coincidental. Also the Strano family (father, mother and brother) are based on my own family, so the same things that go for the three main characters go for these three. Thank you._

* * *

_Chapter Two: Host Club, meet the Strano Sisters_

_Half an hour later…_

Tamaki had now taken the lead, he turned and stopped suddenly, opening his arms wide, blocking peoples way to pass. Seconds later Kaida skipped to a stop right in front of him, Rōzu wasn't quite as agile as her sister and tried to skid to a stop but instead she just tripped on her own feet and fell into Tamaki's chest. He put his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall on the floor. Once Rōzu looked up at Tamaki she blushed and moved backwards out of Tamaki's arms, slightly embarrassed. It wasn't that she liked him, she just was very socially awkward around boys really, she never really was in the company of many that weren't her cousins, her brother or her brother's friends. She wasn't quite used to talking with boys she didn't know.

Seconds later the three were joined by the last of their group, Natsumi who gracefully stopped, without skidding, at the side of her two sisters.

"This is class 1-A, princesses!" Tamaki said pointing to the door.

Kaida rolled her eyes, "Quit with the princess business, we're just girls. Pretty boi." Kaida said trying to look through the window in the door.

Tamaki laughed, "Okay then if you wish. Anyway, I've got three friends in there, two of them, actually are twins."

"Two twins?" Rōzu asked, trying to look through the door.

"Yes," Tamaki said, he pointed towards the two red-headed boys that were sat with a bored expression, their hair was parted away from each other and they both had some sort of mischievous look to them.

"Awesome! We're not the only twins in school!" Rōzu turned to look at Kaida with a grin on her face.

"Wait, you're twins?" Tamaki asked, having one of his "I'm an idiot" moments.

"Well, we're not twins. We're triplets." Kaida said, turning around and correcting her sister, her arms folded.

"Huh, I never noticed, you don't seem to look a like…" Tamaki said, putting a finger and thumb to his chin and tilting his head to the right.

Rōzu and Kaida walked over to Natsumi and they put their hands behind their back in the same position as Natsumi was in. "Try imagining us with the same hairstyle." Kaida and Rōzu said at the same time.

"Huh, okay then…" Tamaki looked at them, it took him about three minutes for him to finally realise. "Oh! I see it now! You three really are triplets."

"This guy's a little slow…" Rōzu and Kaida said in sync while turning to each other.

"And you can talk at the same time too! Except Natsumi isn't speaking though."

"Yeah, she does that until," Rōzu started.

"She knows you better. However," Kaida continued.

"When she knows you better, and starts to talk more,"

"That's when all three of us might talk in sync." Rōzu and Kaida finished.

Natsumi nodded, to show her sisters were correct.

"Okay then, I'll have to show you girls more about me! How about you three coming over to the Host Club?" Tamaki said, being all peppy like always whenever he tells someone about the host club.

"Host Club?" Kai said tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah! It's where a group of handsome young men with _way_ too much time on their hands, entertain young women who also have _way_ too much time on their hands. And I am the King of the club!" Tamaki said, proudly, his legs apart, a hand on his hip and a thumb pointed to his heart.

"T-there's more boys?" Rōzu asked nervously. "Pass."

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without any of my sisters. I'm out." Kai said, shaking her head. Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"Please?" Tamaki begged.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee?" He begged more, he was down on his knees, joined hands up near his face.

"…No."

"PLLEEAASSEEEEEE?" He begged turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

"I am impervious to the puppy-dog pout." Kaida said, unimpressed.

Tamaki ignored her comment and continued doing the pout, maybe it would work on the other two.

"…D'oh! FIIIIIIINNNE." Rōzu said shortly afterwards, giving up. Which in turn surprised Natsumi and Kaida, she looked and pointed to Tamaki. "We're only going to go because we don't know anyone else in this school, and a guy in his second year of high school shouldn't be persuading girls with that face." Rōzu then turned to look at Tamaki who now had an ecstatic look on his face. "But if any guys come extremely close to us like you did to Kaida then we're not responsible for what happens next."

"YAY!" Tamaki said, putting his hands in the air like a three-year-old child, he completely ignored Rōzu warning, and pranced down the halls, the girls follow him walking along.

_**BRRRRIINNNNNGGGG!**_

The bells rung, seconds later the hall was full of students, many in blue blazers, others in the puffy ice cream yellow dresses. Natsumi seeing this grabbed Kai's arm, and Rōzu just tried to avoid the boys that would walk close to her.

Kaida patted her sister's hand, knowing that Natsumi didn't like to be in big crowds of people. They continued to follow Tamaki weaving their way through the hall.

They walked straight to the end of the hall, the corridor was almost empty. They came to a stop in front of a room, Natsumi looked up and read the sign above as "Music Room #3".

"And this is where our wonderful club meets! After school is when the customers come! We meet at lunch to discuss club things." Tamaki explained, he opened the doors for the three ladies that followed him in. There was a flash of white light, then a flurry of red rose petals flew towards them.

The four of them were met by six others.

"Boss, you're late." Two voices said from across the room the two were sat on the couch perfectly symmetrical-like.

"Yeah, Tama-chan, you're usually the first one here." A young boy's voice sounded, he sat at a table holding a pink bunny in one arm and a piece of cake on a fork in his other hand.

"Sorry everyone, I was just escorting these three ladies around the school." Tamaki said, moving to the side so the three sisters could be seen better by the club members. "Princesses, meet the Host Club. Host Club, meet Rōzu, Kaida and Natsumi."

Natsumi tightened her grip on Kaida's arm. "Ow, Natsumi, lighten up on the grip, please." Kaida whispered a little in pain.

"Sorry!" Natsumi whispered quieter than her sister, and quickly unlatched herself from Kaida and placed her hands together behind her back.

"Hey." Rōzu said, waving a little.

"Ciao." Kaida said, smiling a little.

Natsumi just nodded her head, keeping her still silent ways.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Haruhi." The brunette came forwards, he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Rōzu bowed, before looking at the next person to speak up.

"I'm Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey! And this is Takashi! But you can call him Mori!" The little blonde boy said that sat next to the window at the table, he signalled to the man next to him as he introduced Takashi.

The guy called Takashi from _Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift_ ran through Kaida's mind, she quickly dismissed the thought straight away and looked for the next person to speak.

"These Cheshire cats are Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi said, pointing towards the twins who had now gotten up and now had an elbow on each of Haruhi's shoulders, they were smirking in a way which the Cheshire cat would do from the book Alice in Wonderland.

"Erm…not being rude or anything, but which one's Hikaru and which one's Kaoru?" Kaida asked, a sweat drop ran down her face.

Haruhi smiled. "This one's Hikaru," he pointed to the one on the left, "this one's Kaoru." He pointed to the other on the right.

"Hey," Kaida said.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you, Strano sisters." The guy with the glasses and black hair stepped forwards, he carried a black book.

"Nice to meet you, Ootori-senpai." Rōzu nodded.

"Call me Kyoya,"

"Kyoya," Rōzu smiled.

"What's wrong with this one?" Kaoru said, appearing next to Natsumi.

"She hasn't said anything since you guys got here." Hikaru said, appearing on Natsumi's other side, separating her from her sisters.

Natsumi looked at both the twins panickedly, he eyes wide. She didn't like her personal bubble invaded by strange people.

"I wouldn't-" Rōzu tried to warn, seeing the twins put their arms around Natsumi's shoulders.

Natsumi's wide eyes widened even wider, she then quickly grabbed the twins hands in turn and flipped them right over her shoulders like they were as light as a backpack. She let go of their hands when they had gone at a one-hundred degree angle and then stepped back to Kaida's side.

The twins lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"Yeah, I tried to warn you. Natsumi knows Karate." Rōzu explained, looking at the twins who were stupid enough to get flipped.

"And she doesn't like people touching her." Kaida added.

Natsumi nodded smartly as the twins looked at her wide-eyed.

"You know Karate?" Honey asked excitedly as he charged over to Natsumi, he stepped on the twins as he went. "You wanna spar sometime?"

Natsumi looked at her sisters before nodding. Honey's grin got even wider.

_I wonder if Sumi-chan is REALLY good! I haven't had a good competitor in years!_ Honey thought excitedly, the only person that Honey could think of that was close to him was Takashi, though he _never_ wanted to hurt Takashi so he wouldn't be able to spar against him properly. There was Chika, but Honey always beat him, so there wasn't much of a fight there.

"Haruhiii~" The twins said, stood in front of Haruhi. "We're bored, can we play with you?"

"No, I've got to finish reading this book for class." Haruhi said, his nose stuck in a book.

"Aww~" The twins groaned.

"Hey! If you two are bored I know a little thing that we could play." Kaida said, walking over to the twins and putting an elbow on Hikaru's shoulder.

"What thing?" The twins asked, turning to look at Kaida.

"Have you got a spare sheet of paper?" Kaida looked at them.

"Here." Haruhi passed a sheet of A4 to Kaida.

"Perfect. Thank you, Haruhi." Kaida grinned, she walked over to a couch which had a coffee table in front of it. She folded it once creating a triangle she tore of the spare piece of paper and continued to fold, turn over, fold again, the twins and most of the Host Club were watching her.

"There we are!" Kaida said holding up a very folded piece of paper. "And now, we add the finishing touches." Kaida pulled out a black marker from her sleeve and started to scribble on the paper unfolding and then re-folding. "Finished."

"What've you made Kai?" Rōzu said, walking over from Honey and Mori's table. Honey and Mori followed shortly after.

"It's THIS." Kaida said, holding up the folded paper to show Rōzu.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rōzu said a grin forming on her face. "PLEASE tell me that's what I think it is."

"Yup."

"YES. Hey Nat! Get over here!" Rōzu said, waving Natsumi over from the window, Natsumi looked up at the paper in Kaida's hand and she also grinned. Natsumi made her way over to Kaida and the rest of the Host Club followed.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Kaida said, slotting her fingers into the bottom of the folded paper.

"US!" Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their hands up, grins on their faces. They finally had something to do.

"Alright," Kaida said turning towards the twins, a cheeky grin on her face. "Pick one."

"We pick…'red'."

"Alright." Kaida shifted the paper, he fingers shifting away from each other and together. One, two, three. R, e, d.

"Pick another one." There was a choice between 1, 3, 5 and 7.

"7!" the twins said.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

There was now a choice between 2, 4, 6 and 8.

"8!"

This time, Kaida pulled a hand out from underneath it, and pulled open a flap. She read what it said a loud with a huge smirk on her face. "'You're cheeky bitches.'"

The two twins looked at each other, a look of surprise on their face.

"Ooooo! Me next!" Tamaki raised his arm and ran over to Kaida.

Kaida laughed. "Okay then."

…

"WHAT? I AM NOT A MORON!" Tamaki yelled, whilst Kaida, Rōzu, the twins and Haruhi were laughing. The twins were practically in tears.

"You're alright!" The twins said, an elbow on Kaida's shoulder each.

Kaida grinned and looked at the two. "Thanks! I think you guys are pretty alright yourselves!"

By that time Tamaki was curled in a corner and had started to grow mushrooms, how that's possible no one in the room knew.

.o.O.o.

All the people in the room had spread out across the room and tried to entertain themselves. Kaida had stuck with the Hitachiin brothers and tried to get Tamaki in his corner a successful number of seven times, Rōzu had chosen to stay with Honey and Mori because the cake looked so yummy, and Natsumi was trying to avoid everyone in the Host club and just stayed sat at the same table as Haruhi as she doodled on some paper that she had found. Tamaki was pestering Haruhi even though he was trying to get on with his book he needed to finish. And Kyoya was being Kyoya and typing away on his laptop, and doing business related stuff, well, that's what the triplets thought anyways.

Though the triplets were having fun, they all felt the need to talk. They all converged on a table in the far corner away from the whole host club.

"So…what do you guys think of this place?" Kaida asked her sisters, looking at each in turn, a look of all seriousness was plastered on her face.

"I think, it's a freaking mad house." Rōzu said in all honesty. She was sort of used to Kaida and her crazy stunts, but these guys were weird on a new level. "Is this how they normally act? I wonder if they're like this when they're 'entertaining' those girls here." Rōzu looked at Tamaki who apparently had a seventy percent request rate, and he was currently sat in his corner growing mushrooms. _Seriously. _HOW _is that even possible? _Rōzu asked herself for the eighth time in less than half-an-hour.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaida looked at her fellow triplets.

"Escape?"

"Escape." Natsumi confirmed, a smirk evident on her face.

"Who's going to distract this time?" Rōzu asked. Immediately Natsumi and Kaida looked at Rōzu, a look of knowing and annoyance on their faces. "What?"

"It's your turn, dimbo."

"No! I did it last time!" Rōzu objected, she fought to keep her voice quiet enough so the host club couldn't hear what they were saying.

"No, I had to, remember?" Natsumi whispered.

"Oh yeah…." Rōzu mumbled. Last time it was their aunt's birthday and the three had desperately wanted to escape because of their mother's request for the three to wear matching dresses, and dye their hair the same colour and all that, all the girls wanted to do was to escape the guests' saying "ohhh! How precious!" Natsumi managed to convince ten people that there was a bomb under the food table and to get away from the whole building and outside a five mile radius of the place. And it worked.

"Yeah, so get your butt over there while me and Nat escape. We'll meet you at the limo." Kaida said, as all three of the girls got up.

"Fine…" Rōzu sighed. She walked over to the window and pretended to search for something. Honey and Mori looked at her in curiosity. "Oh, look. It's a pink gorilla dancing the Macarena!" She said pointing madly to something that wasn't there.

"Huh?" Honey said, getting up, Mori right behind him.

"Just what I said! There's a pink gorilla dancing the Macarena!" Rōzu said louder, almost all the hosts could hear her now. Tamaki looked over curiously, which in turn, made the twins look too.

"Where?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they walked on over to the windows and search for the supposed pink gorilla.

"There! In between the forty-seventh rose on the left and the eighty-eighth rose one right! It's dancing the Macarena!" Eventually Kyoya and Haruhi joined. Kaida and Natsumi had finally reached the door after a minute of silent sneaking, they slid open the door thankful that it didn't make a single noise, and they silently ran down the hall.

"Oh. Never mind. It's gone now." Rōzu fake-pouted and looked at the floor. She then pulled her wrist up as if she wore a watch. "Oh! Would ya' look at the time. I have to go. BYEEEE!" Rōzu said a bit to enthusiastically, as she ran to the door and down the hall.

She kept a steady pace as she raced down the halls, desperate to evade the manic host club. Right, left, right, left, right, left. They were pretty normal to Rōzu, except she had a limit to the amount of crazy people she could handle all in one place at one time. Kaida's level of crazy was pretty much the limit for Rōzu, Kaida was insane at home. Truly.

Rōzu continued to run down the halls and pretty much stumbled all the way down the stairs. In a matter of seconds she was out of the building and into the cool September air, the sun was shining though it wasn't bright enough to make you squint, the sky was a brilliant shade of blue and not a cloud in sight, birds were tweeting and flying about the place. It was quite a peaceful atmosphere, a perfect place for someone to be if they wanted to be alone, though it was in plain sight.

As Rōzu walked down the front steps, her eyes met with a black limo just a few meters away, she sighed in relief and also in frustration. She yanked open the door, and fell into the seat opposite her sisters.

"You. Both. Owe. Me." Rōzu growled in between her panting.

Natsumi looked at Rōzu with a gentle and welcoming smile on her face, Kaida on the other hand was trying to contain her laughter…but failing miserably.

"A pink gorilla doing the Macarena? How more random can you get!" Kaida burst out. Natsumi laughed softly, but the stopped herself.

"I panicked! I've run out of decent distractions! That's why Nat had to do it last time. Hey, at least they actually looked." Rōzu folded her arms and glared at Kaida.

"Still!" Kaida said, in between her fits of laughter.

Rōzu didn't say another word, but instead glared at her sister. Sometimes Kaida could be really annoying when she wanted to be, though she wasn't particularly me meaning to at this moment.

Kaida had stopped laughing and then grinned at Rōzu.

Rōzu couldn't help but smile back, her sisters could always make her smile no matter what, they were the only ones who could at any time.

"It's so fun to tease you, Rōzu." Kaida grinned wider and patted Rōzu on the head lovingly, like an owner would do to a good dog.

"I know…" Rōzu laughed a little.

Natsumi grinned at her sister before speaking up. "So…what exactly did you think of the school?"

"It was very nice, the building was very elegant, and very sophisticated. The staff were very kind and helpful…" Kaida said, in mock tone. "Psshh! It was too pink for my liking." Kaida slouched in her seat and placed her feet on Rōzu's lap opposite her.

"I thought it was alright. Quite a change from being home schooled, to be honest it looked a bit like the school that we went to back in Italy." Rōzu smiled. The three girls had stayed in Italy – their mother's home country – for two months about a year ago, and the girls had been enrolled in a boarding school for one of those months.

"I miss Italy." Kaida sighed. "I wonder how Akari and Lillianna are doing."

"Yeah, we should call them." Natsumi said.

"Let's do that when we get home and out of these damn uniforms." Kaida said, tugging at the collar of the dress. Kaida idly wondered who in their right mind actually designed the girl's uniform, because if Kaida would ever to meet them then there would be a lot of shouting and accusations...and possibly threats.

"Miss Kaida, Miss Rōzu, Miss Natsumi? We've arrived back at the estate." The driver said looking at the three through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks!" Kaida called back and opened the door and exited the vehicle with her sisters following.

.o.O.o.

It was around three in the afternoon when all the girls had finally gotten changed back into their casual outfits, Kaida yelled at the mirror about the things that irritated her that day…which there seemed to be more things than usual, Rōzu had baked a few cakes after kicking the cooks out of the kitchen after an hour of persuation, and Natsumi had managed to finish an eight-hundred page book that she had started reading that morning. So all the three sisters had met up and were all currently in Kaida's room, trying to log into Skype.

"Urgh! Why won't this damn thing respond?" Kaida said, whacking the click button on her laptop. She then hit the button five more times while trying to get the 'log in' button to work, seconds later she went over to go yell at her mirror. Natsumi sighed and brought out her laptop, she then logged on Skype with no problem at all.

"How the hell do you do that?" Kaida asked Natsumi when she returned seconds later.

"My laptop is directly linked to the Skype satellite, meaning that I have the best connection…sometimes that means that some people have some problems when I'm online," Natsumi shrugged.

"So _that's_ why Skype isn't great at times?" Rōzu asked, looking dumbly at Natsumi. Well, Rōzu did look a bit silly at the time. She currently had her giant albino lop eared bunny who she called 'Mr ' (…or just Snuggie for short), on top of her head.

Natsumi nodded.

Seconds later the image of two teenage girls popped up on the screen. There was an average height girl with fiery ginger hair, tied up in two ponytails that sat high on the back of her head. She had a long side fringe kind of like Natsumi's except it wasn't as extreme and it was clipped back with two dark blue clips, her emerald green eyes shone with excitement and happiness as she looked at her cousins. The girl had very pale skin that had a few specs of freckles on her cheek bones. She wore a white t-shirt with a fabric Italian flag sewed onto the front of it in the shape of a heart, black denim shorts, black tights, black high-top converses, a black waistcoat and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. She smiled at her cousins.

The second girl had dark purple hair that was entangled in two long plaits that rested on her bust, her fringe fell down straightly similar to Rōzu's fringe. She also had vivid daffodil yellow eyes that were wide and wild with energy, they were frantically looking between Kaida, Rōzu and Natsumi in excitement. This girl wore a blue t-shirt underneath a floor length black coat, and underneath the coat was a black denim skirt, and an amethyst star shaped necklace with a simple chain, she was barefooted and she unusually had two swords strapped to her back.

"LILLI-CHAN! KARI-CHAN!" Rōzu yelled. She didn't usually call people '-chan' but she usually greeted her cousins in such a way.

The purple haired girl giggled a little. "Hey, Rōzu! Yo, Kaida, Natsumi!" She bounced up and down a few times.

"Ciao due cugini preferiti!" Natsumi spoke in Italian, it translated somewhat close to 'hi my two favourite cousins!'

Kaida pushed her sisters out of the way and put her face as close to the webcam as she could as possible. "Is Yorunohana alright?"

The fiery red headed girl laughed, and pulled forwards something in front of the laptop.

"YORUNOHANA!" Kaida screamed and hugged the screen.

There was four sets of laughter on either side of the computer connection. "Seriously though. I really am missing my horse, Akari. Make sure that you're taking great care of my baby." Kaida said staring seriously at the fiery red head who was called Akari. Kaida spared a glance at the huge horse, it was majestically a midnight black colour. It's hair was perfectly groomed, braided and styled. On it's hooves it had perfectly groomed fur and it's hooves were polished and shiny.

Akari smiled, "I promised to, didn't I?"

Kaida narrowed her eyes. "Brofist promise me again, just to make sure."

Akari rolled her eyes and brofisted the screen in the same time that Kaida did. "You know that's the eightieth time that you've made me re-brofist promise."

Kaida shrugged. Seconds later Kaida was pushed away from the screen and over to the over side of the room by an irritated Rōzu. "Stop hogging the screen. Me and Nat wanna talk with Lilli and Ari too."

Kaida growled as she sat up, walked over to the laptop, the moment she got there she whacked Rōzu upside the head. "That's for throwing me across the room, Frog-breath."

"Well you didn't need to hog the computer screen, nut-brain." Rōzu retorted.

There was a few giggles from the connection. "Oh, wow. We miss you guys." Lilli smiled at her cousins.

Akari smiled. "Yeah, I mean, you did move back to Japan two weeks ago. We miss you like crazy."

"We miss you too! It does feel a little bit weird talking in Japanese normally. Seriously. Just yesterday I asked my cook to make me a sandwich in Italian," Kaida said, shrugging her shoulders, "And then he was all like 'Excuse me Miss, what did you just say?'" Kaida said imitating their cook's voice.

The girls laughed at Kaida's impression. Kaida made the cook look like he was a big muscular guy and like he acted all tough. But in reality their cook was as skinny and weak as a pole.

"Look, Kai, Nat, Rōz. I think we gotta go. School."

"Awww…So we won't be able to talk to you for a while?" Rōzu asked.

"Yeah…unless I can smuggle my laptop into there." Lilli said evilly.

"Awwww yeeeaaaa. This is why I Brofist you, Lil. So, we'll see you later then. Byeeeee." Kaida said, waving.

"Byeeeeeee." All five of the girls said before the connection on both ends signed off.

"Well. I'm gonna go and yell at the cooks to make me something sweet." Rōzu said.

"And I'm going to watch some PewDiePie. So out." Kaida said pushing her sisters out of her room.

Natsumi laughed. "Okay then Kai. If anyone needs me I'll be in the gym." The gym was just a huge room on the third floor of the mansion where there was a whole load gym equipment and then there was martial arts training dummies also. Natsumi would most likely be training her Karate on the dummies.

And that's how the girls' day was. They went do school, did their own thing, talked to their cousins, did their own things again, then went to sleep. That's what they thought the rest of their school days would go. Who knows. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't.

Well. I guess you'll have to find out then.

* * *

_Awwww yeaaaa. I finaaallly got this finished..._

_And I know it's a week late ^^'_

_But I have my reasons, exams, revision, tidying my room, friends, family, Queen's Diamond Jubilee, etc, etc.  
_

_Yeah, the Queen's Diamon Jubilee couldn't wait just a few weeks or something. Meh, anyways, she's been on the throne for 60 years, and me being British, my family and the whole nation had to celebrate it, yay! ^-^_

_Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter and I hope that you continue reading it! I hope to see you again soon, and please please please please please review! It makes me so happy every time that I read one. _

_Byyyeeeee~! _

_~LilMissCaprice x_


	3. Hiding shoes from Leprechauns

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction, it'd be real. And some things would be changed. I do, however own my OCs, and the plot. Please do not steal anything from this fanfiction, and please leave a review after you have read it please! Thank you! I'll remind you that the main OCs in this story are all based on a part of me, so any resemblance between these characters and someone else's is purely coincidental. Also the Strano family (father, mother and brother) are based on my own family, so the same things that go for the three main characters go for these three. Thank you._

* * *

_When text is entirely in italics then that is thoughts. _

_"This means a character is speaking in a different language."_

__When in the text a single word is in _italics_ it is epmphisizing it.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Hiding shoes from Leprechauns_

When morning came around, Rōzu was sat at the dining table in her uniform and eating her crepes sleepily, she could barely keep her eyes open enough to put the food in her mouth.

Natsumi was sitting quietly and finishing eating her eggs and bacon, she gently pushed the plate away from her when she had finished the small portion. Natsumi didn't really eat much, so she liked a smaller portion.

Kaida was wolfing her croissants and lemon curd down, whilst trying to get her shoes on. They were going to be late if they didn't set off pretty soon.

"C'mon, Brainmunchers! We need to go!" Hiro yelled at the girls from the hallway, he was fully dressed and his bag on his shoulder. He was anxious to not be late since his Video Game club meeting took place during homeroom.

"Calm down, Hiro. You're going to give me a headache or something…" Natsumi sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nattyyy~! We need to go!" Hiro said walking towards Natsumi and started to tug on her arm trying to pull her from her chair. "We'll be late otherwiseee~."

Nat glared at Hiroshi. "Let. Go."

Hiro obeyed Natsumi's command, in fear that she'd probably kick him all the way out of the room.

Kaida finished eating her breakfast and ran out the door, grabbing Rōzu's arm as she went. Hiroshi had completely forgotten about giving Natsumi a headache and was now yelling at her even more to stop walking at a snail's pace and speed it up a little to get in the limo.

When they eventually got into the limo the girls were full presentable. Kaida's hair was perfectly curled and plaited, she stuck a white ceramic lily in her hair to keep the plaits pulled back. Rōzu's hair was completely straight, smooth and shiny, her usual fabric light pink rose clip was stuck neatly in the right side of her hair. Whilst Natsumi had gone for a slightly different look, she had her side fringe still hiding the right side of her face, although the rest of her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail which was held up with a black ribbon, with her hair tied back it showed that she wore a pair of small diamond studs.

"Josh is coming over tonight!" Hiro said excitedly as they set off from their mansion towards Hiro's Middle school since it was the closest.

"Oh really?" the Kaida and Rōzu said in a sly voice, smirks evident on their faces.

"Uh…yeah." Hiro suddenly said strained. He completely forgot the last time that Josh came round, they had tried to prank Natsumi…though with their pranking skills that prank backfired and hit Kaida and Rōzu who were trying to skateboard down the bannister without falling off. "…Why do ask…?"

"Oh~, no reason. No reason. At. All." Kaida and Rōzu said, sitting back in their seats, smirks still on their faces.

Natsumi rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Master, we have arrived at the Middle School." The driver said, pulling up and opening the door closest to Hiro's seat.

"Thanks, Antonio." Hiro said almost leaping out of the limo, trying to get away from his sisters as fast as possible.

"Oh, wait, Antonio." Hiro heard faintly from the limo. "Bye Hiro~!" This time the voice was louder and it was _extremely_ embarrassing. Hiro looked behind him and saw all three of his sisters looking like morons and sounding like they were stupid, they were waving their hands frantically and high above their heads. Hiroshi glared at each of them, he was clearly embarrassed and he knew that his sisters only did that to embarrass him.

Kaida, Rōzu and Natsumi were in fits of laughter as the limo door was shut and the driver had started driving again.

"Oh man," Kaida said as she was slowly recovering. "I don't get why we didn't come with Hiro on his school journey earlier, his face was just hysterical!"

Rōzu giggled harder. "I know! That was a moment that I will never forget."

Natsumi giggled a bit more then she settled down her laughter before each of her sisters.

"Mistresses, we have reached the Academy." Antonio said before getting out and opening the door.

"Wow. That was quick." Kaida stated as she got out of the glossy black limo.

"Yeah, it didn't seem that quick yesterday." Rōzu agreed.

Natsumi nodded.

The girls looked around the front gardens of the academy to see lots of teenagers who were just standing around chatting with their friends. The groups were definitely gendered, there were various sizes of ice cream yellow groups, and various sizes of pastel blue blazered groups. Guess the three wasn't late after all.

The girls decided that they should head in and try to locate their class again before class actually started so they wouldn't be late.

About ten minutes later the three were about to give up when Kaida's eyes were met with a familiar figure of two red-headed boys. Hikaru and Kaoru if she remembered correctly.

"Nat, Rōz! Look!" Kaida said as she pointed towards the twins. Kaida started to follow Hikaru and Kaoru to their class. Hopefully they were the right people who actually did have class with them, and not two complete randomers that were also red-heads.

After two minutes of stalking Hikaru and Kaoru, the two of them turned and went into a classroom. The girls stood outside the classroom for a minute before walking in.

They had only walked a couple of steps into the classroom, and automatically almost every single eye in that room was focused on the girls. This caused Natsumi to bow her head and shelter her face with hair. She had the confidence of a chair. No. Less than that. A chair just stood there no matter what happened to it, Natsumi couldn't do anything willingly that required confidence. Natsumi just wasn't the girl to be able to do anything.

"Is this class 1-A?" Kaida asked, as she looked at the teacher. She was quite a tall woman, blonde long hair that was tied back into a high ponytail that were just bouncy curls, that reached her waist, a pair of rimless glasses were perched on her nose. She wore a long white tight shirt with the first few buttons undone, and a short black skirt with black high heels.

"Yes, this is. You three must be the Strano sisters, am I correct? Well, why don't you introduce yourselves seeing as everyone else is here." The teacher smiled at the girls. "I'm Miss Kimura, your homeroom teacher."

"Thank you Miss Kimura," Kaida said bowing her head at Miss Kimura. Kaida and her sisters walked more central to the classroom, and faced the students who were sat there. "As you've heard, we are the Strano sisters. Our mother runs the Strano Home Designs company and our father owns a Vehicle Trading company. I am the youngest triplet, Kaida. I've won eight gold medals for Horse riding in Japan, and a gold medal in a tournament in Venice, Italy."

Rōzu looked at the students when it was her turn. "I am Rōzu Francesca Strano, second eldest child in the family. I like baking cakes and sweet things, also I have cooked with some of the finest chefs in Italy and in Japan and I am very experienced in other savoury recipes as well."

All eyes were on Natsumi the moment that Rōzu had finished speaking. After a few moments of silence, the teacher spoke up. "And, what about you? Would you mind telling us about you, how about you start with your name?" Miss Kimura said looking at Natsumi.

"Um, this is Natsumi. She's the eldest child, she's a black belt in Karate and has personally trained with Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee." Kaida said speaking for Natsumi.

"You could have said that yesterday, before she flipped us." Hikaru said rubbing his shoulder in a circular motion, as if he was making sure that it works properly. Kaoru was also copying Hikaru's actions, however he was rubbing the other shoulder – the one which was closest to Hikaru, and Hikaru was rubbing the one closest to Kaoru.

The class, who had averted their eyes to look at the Hitachiins who had drawn their attention with their voice, looked back at Natsumi. Their eyes were wide and disbelieving. Some of the boys were looking at Natsumi thankfully (they must not have been fond of the Hitachiins), some of the girls were staring wide-eyed at Natsumi…however. The remainder of the girls were glaring right at Natsumi.

Natsumi's eyes were wide in fright, and she quickly and subtly hid behind Kaida for over.

"Look dudes. Stop staring. Hikaru and Kaoru got what they deserved. Touch my sis, you get hurt. 'Kay? Alright. We're gonna sit down now."

_I can always count on Kaida to be my shield, _Natsumi thought with a smile.

Kaida looked over at Miss Kimura, "Yo, teach? Where are we sittin'?"

Miss Kimura pointed at the three empty seats behind of the Hitachiins and Haruhi. "You can sit right behind of Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru and Fujioka Haruhi."

"Grazie," Kaida smiled at Miss Kimura and lead her sister over to their seats. Kaida took the first seat behind Hikaru, Rōzu took the second behind Haruhi and Natsumi took the remaining seat which was behind Kaoru.

The moment that Natsumi…wait. Before Natsumi end sat down she could hear the murmurs of people speaking about her. She ducked her head just a little to try and shelter her face. _You know, if this keeps up then I'll never be able to survive through this…_ Natsumi thought.

A few voices stood out amongst the murmurs, these people were not afraid to speak out louder than the rest.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you alright?" A chiming high-pitched girlish voice asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to rub your shoulder for you?" A flirty voice asked.

"Did that mean girl hurt you?" The third said, this one…was different. It was like…she was trying to tease Natsumi, however she was trying to come across as, it sounded like she was trying to prove that she was Alpha female, she also sounded devious and sly. _ I don't really trust the sound of her voice…_ Natsumi thought as she analysed the girl's voice.

Natsumi sneaked a peek at the girls who were fussing over Kaoru, she slowly turned and looked up just in time to see a scrunched up ball of paper fly straight forwards and hit the silky brunette in the face. The girl had very silky dark brown hair in which was almost exactly the same colour as Natsumi's. As Natsumi looked the girl in the eyes she saw that her eyes were a sort of steel blue – it was almost the same colour as Natsumi's ice blue eyes. Looking at the girl, she had quite a lot of things in common. Her hair was pulled back completely pulled back in a ponytail that looked to be to her waist, which was just a dozen centimetres longer than Natsumi's, her ponytail was tied up with a white ribbon.

_Damn…she looks quite similar to me! _Natsumi thought.

"Hey, what do think you are doing?" the brunette asked the person who threw the scrunched ball, she was clearly irritated.

"Don't bad mouth my sis, flirtatious freak." Kaida's strong and reliable voice sounded.

"Are you really trying to insult me?" the 'freak' asked. It looked like she was enraged, but she was also quite happy that someone had dared to try and insult her.

"Yup. You got a brain? Or are you Barbie's twin sis?" Rōzu butted in, Kaida wasn't the only one who could insult people you know.

The 'freak' "Humft"ed and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and turned away from Kaoru, the two other girls twirled around before Natsumi could get a good look at them.

Natsumi turned in her seat and sent Rōzu and Kaida a look of firm thankfulness.

"No problem, Nat." Kaida and Rōzu grinned at their sister.

Natsumi's smile grew a little bit wider.

"So~" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they turned around in their seats to look at the girls.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Kaoru asked, looking at Natsumi. Natsumi just stared back at him, she wasn't even planning on speaking a single syllable, she did have to flip him yesterday after all.

"Well, we haven't been here long," Rōzu started. "Though if every girl is going to be like _those_ three…" Rōzu muttered, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. She didn't really like violence that much, though she did accept name calling and things like that, any more and she will not participate at all.

"If every girl is going to be like _those_ three then I am going to have a fun time tearing them all to shreds one by one." Kaida said menacingly.

_I-Is it possible that at the moment…Kaida's being more scary than Honey-senpai after he's just woken up!_ Haruhi thought as she leaned back away from Kaida as did Natsumi, Rōzu and the Hitachiins.

"Kaida…" Rōzu warned. "Remember. No violence."

Kaida looked at Rōzu from the corner of her eye, she then stopped grinning like a psycho, she folder her arms, her face crinkled up like she was majorly upset and her bottom lip jutted out just a little bit.

Kaoru shrugged at Kaida's threat.

"What, you _jealous_ that we talk to those girls?" Hikaru asked Kaida.

Kaida gave Hikaru that special kind of look, it practically summed up one vital phrase, 'you're an idiot'. "One: I'm not jealous. Two: you're actually talking to us right now, so that screws up the first one _anyway_. And my third and final reason: you guys are annoying me at this moment in time."

Haruhi turned around in her seat. "Yeah, these guys can get pretty annoying."

"Hey!" The Hitachiins complained as they turned to Haruhi.

"Just ignore them and you'll be fine." Haruhi smiled at the triplets, _play nice Haruhi, maybe that way you could get some friends that _aren't _complete idiots like the Host Club…_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks Haruhi!" Rōzu said with a grin on her face. "We'll make sure that we'll follow your advice!"

"What lesson have you got next Haruhi?" Kaida asked, as she smiled at him.

"I got psychology. What've you got?"

"I've got Physics." Rōzu shrugged.

"ICT*." Kaida stated.

"I've got that too!" Hikaru said grinning. "I could show you where it is."

"What've you got next, Nat?" Rōzu asked turning to look at the silent girl next to her who had pulled out one of her favourite books _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins.

Natsumi just pulled out her timetable from the book she was reading – Natsumi had found use of it other than just the schedule it was meant to be and had started to use it for a bookmark – and passed it to Rōzu for her to look at it.

"Hey don't ignore us!" Kaoru moaned as the girls just went about not replying to the twins when they were just talking.

"Math, aww. That sucks." Rōzu passed the schedule back to Nat, who continued to use it as a bookmark.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we'll talk to you." The girl who was trying to be alpha female said. Kaoru just shrugged and swirled in his seat to face the three girls.

And homeroom went on just like that. Kaoru talked to the mean girls, Natsumi read her book, Kaida, Rōzu and Haruhi were having a polite and civilized conversation whilst Hikaru was trying to talk to them…he was unsuccessful every time.

_**BBRRRIIIINNNGGG!**_

The bell rang and every person almost immediately jumped up and went on their ways to their classes. Natsumi frowned when she realised that she had no idea where she was going. Kaida saw this, and helped her out.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you think you could give Natsumi some directions to where her class is?"

"Uh, sure." Haruhi smiled before looking at Nat. "You just go down the corridor and then turn the second right then it's the first door on the left."

Natsumi nodded and smiled a bit before setting out on her way to get to class.

Kaida looked back at Haruhi. "In Natsumi's quiet language, that means 'thanks'." Kaida grinned. "Oh, and do you think that you could give Rōzu some directions too?"

"Hey! I could ask for myself you know." Rōzu said stubbornly. "It's not like I'm younger than you."

You're only older than me by eight minutes!" Kaida defended. "Plus, I am more of alpha sis than you."

"Grrr fine. So how about these directions, Haruhi?"

"You've got Physics, right? It's just right there." Haruhi said as she pointed to the door that was just two doors down from their homeroom.

"Thanks Haruhi!" Rōzu said before bouncing off to her class, skipping as she went.

"Anndd…directions for me too?" Kaida asked Haruhi hopefully.

Haruhi laughed a little. "Why don't you just ask Hikaru to show you? He's in the same class."

"Hmmm…I think I'll just go the easier route and try to stalk him. Thanks though, Haruhi. See you later?" Kaida said as she started to follow Hikaru.

"Sure, meet you in the club room."

"'Kay!" Kaida said as she sneaked down the corridor. She followed Hikaru down the corridor for a minute, then he turned right, he kept on going for ten seconds, then he turned left, then left, then right, then left, then right. Then finally through a pair of doors. Kaida followed Hikaru about fifteen foot away, she pushed open the door and just before she could realise that Hikaru had lead her out into a small garden she was suddenly attacked from behind.

This brought both Kaida and her attacker down to the ground, and Kaida let out a small scream. Immediately a hand clamped down on her mouth. "Shhhh! If you do that we'll get caught!" they half whispered. Kaida recognised the voice.

"Hikaru! Get the hell off meee!" Kaida whisper-shouted, if Hikaru purposely lead her to skive class then she wasn't going to get caught.

Hikaru just laughed, _he's too bloody cheerful! Why the hell is he just laughing when he's laid awkwardly on top of me? _Kaida was pinned down to the ground with her right leg bend and pointing towards the left, and Hikaru was laid on top, his hand on either side of Kaida's head, he was kneeled down with Kaida underneath. _NO DIRTY THOUGHTS! _

"Seriously!" Kaida shoved Hikaru and he was sent backwards onto his butt. Kaida sat up a bit and stuck her tongue out at Hikaru. "So, why'd you lead me all the way out here then, Hika?"

"ICT is the _worst_ on Wednesday mornings. So I thought I'd get to know you, since you are the new girl."

"_One_ of the new _girls_." Kaida laughed. "So where the heck did you lead me?" Kaida said standing up and dusting off her dress before looking around.

The place itself was quite beautiful. The grass was a sparkling jade colour, with a few darker patches which were clovers. There was a crystal clear pond that had a few butterfly koi in, the edge of the pond was decorated with perfectly round stones and various pond-side flowers of different colours. Next to the pond was a tall standing was a fruit tree, unknown to which fruit exactly as it wasn't it's time to shine yet, the leaves showed that the tree was the healthiest it could get. There were also a couple of benches out that were pushed up to the wall, with a few slabs of concrete underneath them to let the benches rest on an even surface. And there was also a bright and colourful flower bed in one corner of the fairly small garden.

Kaida was amazed by the beauty. She wondered why this place seemed to tranquil and untouched.

"It's a small garden that the gardening club looks after, not very many students know about this place otherwise the beauty and the silence would be completely disturbed. Plus, they might mess up the whole garden." Hikaru said.

"It's _awesome._" Kaida said, she walked up to the pond and sat a meter away from it. She got an idea and started pulling off her socks and shoes then carefully dipped her toes into the cool pond, being careful not to disturb the fish too much. She was still taking in the beauty of the garden. Kaida may have loved to spend every waking hour indoors where she can be out of the heat that she so hated, but she absolutely loved nature. She loved just staring at its beauty, that's one plus about horse-riding that she adored, she got to see nature at a whole different view-point as she looked down at mostly everything since the height of a horse is about two and a half foot taller than her own height at four foot ten. Which would give her a rough height of seven foot if she was sat riding on it.

Hikaru laughed when he saw Kaida dip her toes in the water, he then sat down next to her by the pond. Kaida looked at him for a second then realised that he wasn't moving. She frowned a little, but then she moved to pull Hikaru's shoes off, then his socks, she then continued to place his toes in the water.

Hikaru was surprised when he felt the water on his feet. He wasn't even aware that his socks and shoes were removed, it happened in seconds. Kaida then looked at the shoes in her hands, she then grabbed up her shoes and then continued to throw the shoes up into the tree. She then walked back over to the pond.

"What did you do to my shoes?" Hikaru asked.

"Threw them in the tree."

"What! Why'd you do that?" Hikaru said almost jumping up and trying to get his shoes back, but Kaida grabbed his arm quickly and made him stay down.

"Relax, you're tall enough to get them. Plus, I threw my shoes up there too. It's to protect them from the angry leprechauns. They like stealing shoes, and storing them high up is the safest thing to do, the little guys can't climb at all." Kaida said so calm-like that it was almost believable…if the leprechauns were real.

Hikaru just laughed. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. And I am very proud of it." Kaida grinned at Hikaru. "You know, if I weren't wearing a dress then I'd challenge you to see who can climb the tree fastest, but since I am, I know I'll win and I don't want you to be behind and then look up my skirt."

Hikaru's face turned slightly red. "Hey! I'm no pervert! I wouldn't do that!" Hikaru started failing his arms about in defiance, "C'mon then! Let's do it! Let's climb the tree! Then I'll prove to you that I won't look up your skirt!"

Kaida took all her strength not to burst out laughing. Hikaru's face was priceless. But eventually Kaida cracked and started to laugh her head off. Hikaru just looked at Kaida for a few seconds then he realised that she was just joking, so he began to laugh with her.

"Man…Kaida, you're pretty fun to be around!" Hikaru said after the two had finished their fits of laughter.

"Really? Well, you're just the same! I think I'll like it here if you're going to always be like this." Kaida grinned at Hikaru.

"Yeah, well when Kaoru wants to, he can be mischievous as well."

"Double the fun! It's great being a twin isn't it?" Kaida asked.

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, I think it's awesome. You've always got someone right by your side, someone that would help you through anything, someone that knows exactly how to cheer you up if you're down, someone that loves being with you."

Kaida smiled and leaned back onto the grass, putting her hands under her head as they were intertwined with each other. "Yeah, and it's just the same with me and my sisters. Except sometimes you have double the people by your side, double the people that would help you through anything, double the people who knows exactly how to cheer you up if you're down, and double the people the love being with you."

"Being a triplet must be awesome…"

"Just as awesome as being a twin, I'd say." Kaida sighed. Kaida thought for a second, before turning to lay on her side so she was facing Hikaru. "Why don't we start up a twins and triplet's club? From what I've seen is that you and Kaoru are the only twins in the school and me and my sisters are the only triplets, an exclusive club."

Hikaru turned on his side to face Kaida. "Sounds good! We'll need a headquarters though."

"Hmmm…how about one of the drama rooms? That way we can keep this little area a secret from everyone else." Kaida grinned.

"I'm liking that idea." He grinned.

_**BBRRRIIINNGG!**_

"Aww…guessing that means that we need to get to the next class." Kaida said starting to get up, she walked up to the tree and tried to jump for Hikaru's and her shoes.

Hikaru saw that Kaida was struggling. He smiled, got up and walked over to the tree. Within seconds he picked up Kaida by the waist, and helped her to reach the shoes. Kaida looked down at Hikaru surprised, he had put her on his shoulder. Kaida then went to reach for the shoes.

When she got them she jumped off of Hikaru's shoulder and landed on the ground with bent knees. She passed Hikaru his shoes then went to slip hers on her petit feet. "So, Hika, where to next?"

"Well, at the moment we have a fifteen minute break. So, it's up to you, would you like to stay here until next lesson or we could go and see if we could find our siblings?"

"Let's go and check up on our siblings." Kaida grinned.

Hikaru held his arm out. "Then let us go ahead, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Kaida grinned as she took his arm.

The two went out of the garden, and through the halls, all the while acting as if they were in the English Victorian days.

* * *

_DX SOOOOOO sorry that this took forever!_

_I was soooo busy, sorry! DX_

_I had exams to prepare for, loads of homework, exams to DO, and also more homework. So, yeah. I finished this chapter yesterday, but it was the organised black-out thingy. So I didn't go on the site like a whole load of people did. _

_AND! I have made up an entire schedule for each and every character that will be in this fanfic...o.o Yeahhhh...I think that took me about a whole month to configure it all, and I think I've still got the 3rd Years' to do *.*_

_Here's how their day is meant to go: _

_Homeroom (9:00-9:50)  
Lesson 1 (9:50-10:35)  
Break (10:35-10:50)  
Lesson 2 (10:50-11:40)  
Lesson 3 (11:40-12:30)  
Lunch (12:30-1:20)  
Lesson 4 (1:20-2:10)  
Lesson 5 (3:00-3:50)  
Break (3:50-4:05)  
Lesson 6 (4:05-4:55)  
Lesson 7 (4:55- 5:45)_

_Yarrrrr, I have no idea if anyone has a school schedule like that...but I made it up. Mainly because I wanted to get as much stuff that could happen in a day if need be. Mehh. I dunno. _

_Anyways, please review if you liked or if you didn't like! Constructive critismn welcomed! ^-^_

_~LilMissCaprice x_

* * *

_*ICT - I'm not sure what you call it in your countries, but here in Britain we call it ICT. And I ain't gonna change it because it'll be a little weird for me..._


	4. Trouble in the Cafeteria

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it's be real. And some things would be changed. I do, however own my OCs, and the plot. Please do not steal anything from this fanfiction, and please leave a review after you have read it please! Thank you! I'll remind you that all my main OCs in this story are all based on a part of me, so any resemblance between these characters and someone else's is purely coincidental. Also the Strano family (father, mother and brother) are based on my own family, so the same things that go for the three main characters go for these three. Thank you._

* * *

_When text is entirely in italics then that is thoughts. _

"_This means a character is speaking in a different language._"

When a single word is in _italics_ it is emphasizing.

**This is when something is written down on something.**

_**This is when a signature is written.**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Trouble in the Cafeteria_

As Natsumi walked down the halls, she seemed to realise that she was shying away from everything she was passing. _If only Kaida or Rōzu were with me to protect me..._ Natsumi thought before shaking her head. _No. Don't keep thinking like that, Natsumi. Where will that leave you in ten years time?_

But she just couldn't help it. She stilled shied away from everything, what if she was snatched up by someone and interrogated, or demand her mother paid a ransom for her, or they tortured her in cruel ways.

_Why do I have a feeling that today will set everything in stone for the rest of my high school days?_ Natsumi thought as she walked into her classroom.

"Hey! Look! It's that mean girl that hurt Hikaru and Kaoru!" a vaguely familiar voice sounded. It was one of the same voices that was in homeroom with her.

_Oh. That's why._

Natsumi put her face forwards and took a seat at the very back of the classroom, in the far left corner.

* * *

As the teacher – Miss Sakamura – was writing linear equations on the board for the students to solve, Natsumi was actually trying to read her favourite book. She had already previously studied Linear Equations months before with her homeschool teacher. She was practically a head of the whole curriculum up until the next school year and it was only the beginning of September.

A sound of an eraser being rubbed frantically against paper distracted Natsumi from her book. She lifted her head up and turned it towards her left so look at the person who was creating the noise.

It was the girl from her homeroom that was with the "freak" – a nickname that was created by Kaida. This girl had raven black hair pulled into a tight bun, various flowers and hair pins were held in place around it, her fringe was short and reached down to her cheekbones, she had pushed it to the side that Natsumi was sat. She couldn't see her eyes, however she could tell they were fixed directly onto the paper in front of her.

Natsumi stole a glace at the paper. It looked to be a small comic full of chibis. In the first panel, there was a well drawn chibi of a girl – identical to Natsumi – punching two red-heads – that Natsumi could only assume was Hikaru and Kaoru – in the shoulders. The second panel contained another girl, who looked exactly like the artist, hitting the Natsumi chibi with a baseball bat, blood was splattered on the floor and it also covered the bat. The third panel was easily recognisable as a gravestone which had the letters "R.I.P" written on it. And in the final panel there was the girl being kissed by one of the twins, and the other hugged her.

_Well that's certainly nice of her._ Natsumi thought sarcastically. _Though I have to admit, she's a pretty good artist._

Seconds later, she suddenly looked up at Natsumi daggers in her vicious pink eyes.

Natsumi had to try not to squeak in fright. She very quickly returned her attention to her book.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to sit here..._ She was sat right in the corner and the artist's desk was trapping her against the wall. _She could kill me and the teacher might not even notice!_

Natsumi put her book on her lap and started to complete the twenty questions on the board. Maybe if she completes the work Ms Sakamura might let her out early.

* * *

Physics with Kaoru. _Might not be too bad. Maybe these guys aren't as bad as I originally thought. Meh. Might as well try and get to know the guys before I judge them. _Rōzu thought.

"Sooo..." Rōzu started as she turned to look at Kaoru who sat next to her. Kaoru had offered Rōzu the seat next to him since she didn't really know anyone else. She took it. One of the few things that Rōzu can't stand is sitting in a room with people she doesn't know surrounding her.

"Where did you and your sisters study before here?" Kaoru asked, as he saw Rōzu had problems trying to start the conversation.

"Oh. Well, my sisters and I used to be homeschooled. We've been homeschooled since we were five, and when we were sent to Italy for a few months to live with our cousins, we were sent to an all Girls Boarding school. We returned from Italy last year." Rōzu said. "Uh. How about you? You been in Ouran all your life?"

"Pretty much. Ouran Elementary, Middle School, and now High School. No doubt that me and my brother will be sent to the University too. What's it like being homeschooled?"

"It's pretty good. Your hours are flexible. You don't have to go if you don't want to. You're in control of who teaches you. That kind thing. Though the only problem is that you barely know anyone. Seriously, I hardly even know who my next door neighbour is."

"So you don't have _any_ friends?" Kaoru asked, his eyebrow raised.

Rōzu shook her head. "Nope. Me sisters don't either. All we've really needed is each other. Who really needs friends when you've got all you need in the same house?"

"Well friends are just as good as family. A family member knows you inside out, especially if they're your twin, or in your case, your triplet, however, it's more of an accomplishment if a friend knows the exact same things about you. And also, it's fun making new friends, and revealing things about them." Kaoru said before turning his attention to the teacher and starting to write notes.

"Huh." Was all Rōzu had to say. Her eyes were open. She never really saw the point of friendship before, as she said earlier, who needs friends when you have family? _Guess I was wrong..._

The teacher started talking once again and the lesson continued.

* * *

As it turns out Ms Sakamura did _not_ let her out early. Natsumi practically ran out of the classroom the second it rang.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. _Natsumi chanted as she hurried down the hall towards Rōzu's classroom.

The raven haired artist in fact didn't stop glaring at Natsumi all throughout the lesson. Natsumi barely stopped fidgeting underneath her glare. And when the girl _did_ stop glaring at Natsumi, she was writing some frantic notes that Natsumi was sure had nothing to do with the lesson...mainly because she saw the word 'kill' and then stopped looking at that piece of paper.

But of course her luck ran out when she accidently took a wrong turn and barged right into the girl who looked almost like Natsumi.

"Watch where you're going you little mute nerd!" The girl said and gave Natsumi a violent shove which made her land on her butt, and her bag opened which made everything in it fall all over the floor. The girl crouched and leaned forwards which put her face just a couple of inches in away from Natsumi's. "Stay away from my Kaoru, okay?" She whispered devilishly, before standing up again and walking past Natsumi, kicking her bag across the hallway.

Natsumi just sat there for a second, before she started to get up. She kneeled down and started to pick up her things, then she walked over to her bag where the girl had kicked it, and she tried to get everything in it.

_Why did I have a feeling that this would happen when I was in the halls earlier?_ Natsumi sighed.

"Natsumi! There you are!" Kaida said, just appearing in front of Natsumi with Hikaru next to her.

Natsumi was instantly grateful for Kaida's aura of protection that she felt every time she was with her.

"You want to help us find Haruhi, Kaoru and Rōzu?" Hikaru asked.

Natsumi nodded her head and smiled at Kaida.

"Well then, let's go!" Kaida said grabbing Natsumi's wrist and starting to lead them down the corridor.

Natsumi's smile widened. _Thank you Kai._ _For being my protector._

* * *

The fifteen minute break didn't last very long, but the triplets, Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi all found each other in the end, several seconds before the end of break.

"Cooking, class one." Rōzu sighed in relief, she adored cooking.

"Materials." Haruhi said indifferently, she didn't really mind that lesson.

"Cooking, class two." Kaoru said.

"Materials." Natsumi smiled. _Yes! I actually have a lesson with someone I know._

"Materials." Kaida grinned. _And with Kaida too! _Natsumi thought. "Guess I'm with you, eh Nat?" Kaida said putting an arm around Natsumi's neck and giving her a light nuggie.

Natsumi smiled a little bit wider and tried almost frantically to get free of the attack. "Yes, you are Kai." Natsumi barely whispered.

"And I got Cooking, class two." Hikaru said lastly.

Rōzu turned to Kaoru, "Would my class be right next to yours?"

"Sure, me and Hikaru could show you there if you'd like?" Kaoru offered.

"That would be excellent, thank you." Rōzu smiled.

"Well, c'mon then." Hikaru said, starting to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Hikaru! Wait for us!" Kaoru called to his twin, before turning to Rōzu, "C'mon!" he said before running off.

"Bye Nat, Kai, Haru!" Rōzu said before running off after the twins.

"So I guess we're going to Materials." Haruhi said.

"Yup. Unless you wanna skip that lesson, lead the way!" Kaida said, saluting Haruhi, and then when Haruhi started to walk the other way down the hall Kaida followed her marching.

* * *

"Alright class, today we'll be starting a new project." The teacher started. "So, first I want you all to tie up any long hair, and put an apron on please."

Natsumi looked at Kaida and Haruhi who was following instructions, Kaida pulled a hair tie from her wrist and was starting to tie her hair back in a ponytail, and Haruhi just went straight over to the hooks where the apron's were. Natsumi looked over to the desk next to the window and saw her almost double. Natsumi quickly jumped up and went to grab an apron along with Haruhi. It seemed that already Natsumi wasn't going to get a break from her double and friends.

The class was allowed to do whatever project they liked as long as it can be completed in the course of three lessons. Natsumi would have been happy just perfecting a board of wood for her to chop into pieces, but that wasn't really practical for three lessons. She decided to settle on making a book end for a shelf or something. Haruhi was making some kind of thing that commoners use a lot, Natsumi would have asked if she was fully confident that Haruhi was an alright guy – Natsumi was still kind of sceptical and shy about the hosts. And Kaida was making a skateboard, it would probably end up breaking within a week or something like all her other skateboards.

Natsumi allowed herself a glance over towards her double, she was practically done as it looks like. All she had done was stick a wooden ball on a thick block of wood and drew a face on it. It resembled Natsumi almost exactly, the long hair covering half her face, the school uniform. All except the eyes, which were not ice blue, they were just crosses. I.e. the girl made it look like Natsumi was dead.

Natsumi was gonna have a hard time coping here.

Kaida took it on herself to start a conversation with Haruhi. "So Haruhi, you're in the Host club?"

"Yeah, that's right." He said as he continued his work not really focussing on the conversation with Kaida. Well, it wasn't exactly rude since Kaida was doing the same thing.

"So what made you join the host club?"

Haruhi sighed. "An eight million yen debt..."

"Oh so, you got in debt to them and they made you join?"

"You got it right."

"Sounds awful. Do you still have your debt Haruhi?"

"No, I paid it off last year. I just haven't left yet, I could do if I wanted to, but I don't."

"So what do you think of the hosts?"

"They're really great friends."

"What about Tamaki-senpai? What do you think about him?"

Natsumi registered the very faint blush on Haruhi's cheeks. "He's an idiot obviously, and he's so dramatic..."

Natsumi just listened in on the two's conversation, occasionally nodding when a question was asked that involved her, or nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Finally! It's lunch. _Natsumi thought thankfully when she heard the bell. She had just come out of cooking with Rōzu and Hikaru, Rōzu was particularly happy since she had her favourite lesson twice in a row. Hikaru was just happy to be able to see his twin again. And Natsumi was eagerly awaiting the reunion of her sisters, Rōzu was with her, but it wouldn't be the same without Kaida. She was practically the leader of the group.

Natsumi believed that she hasn't had a great day, with everything that happened in homeroom, then in Maths, THEN in materials and then to top it all off there was cooking where Natsumi's double had accidentally dropped some uncooked chicken in Natsumi's muffin mixture which made Natsumi to have to restart the whole mixture.

And this was only half way through the day. Natsumi feared what the rest could bring. But hopefully if she was near her sisters or any of the host club, then no one could bully her. If not, Natsumi was seriously thinking of skipping the rest of her classes.

She walked out of cooking with Hikaru and Rōzu, and started to head towards the cafeteria. We waited outside the doors for Kaida and the rest of the host club to show up. Rōzu then realised that she had left her bag back in cooking.

"Oh damn it. Left my bag. Hikaru, you don't mind if Natsumi and I go back and get it do you?"

"Sure, I don't really care where you go. I'm just waiting for the host club." Hikaru shrugged, and continued to lean against the wall.

"'Kay then!" Rōzu said and spontaneously turned towards Natsumi, "C'mon then!" She started to pull Natsumi by the wrist towards the cooking room. Just as Natsumi was being dragged off, as she looked into the cafeteria she could see two flashes of light coming from a smirking face.

* * *

Kaida sat down against the wall just outside the archway towards the cafeteria as she waited for her sisters' return. Hikaru had told her that her sisters were to return in a few minutes. Kaida sighed. She had been waiting for five minutes, however Kaida was not a patient girl. Five minutes might as well have been five hours in Kaida's life.

The moment that Kaida spotted a familiar sight of two small girls that looked similar to each other and herself, Kaida jumped up from the floor and ran at them. "FINALLY. What the heck were you two _doing_ then? I've been waiting for _ageeeessssss_." Kaida sighed.

Natsumi rolled her eyes as Rōzu sighed. "Kaida, you must stop over-exaggerating everything. We were only gone for about six minutes or something. Chill."

Kaida rolled her eyes. "I wasn't over-exaggerating _that_ much."

Rōzu chuckled a bit. "C'mon. Let's just get inside, and get some lunch. I'm _starving_!"

"_Of course, my sister. Let us have the absolute nessacity for every Italian._" Kaida said in Italian.

"_Yes, let's not forget about our favourite food!_" Rōzu agreed.

"PASTTAAAAA!" The three sisters yelled, before starting to walk into the cafeteria.

Of course it was obviously Italian food being served today (it had been advertised on a small board that stood outside the cafeteria), so the girls was happy to see that there was many different Italian meals available. There was chicken parmigiana, fettuccine alfredo, lasagne, linguine with clam sauce, veal marsala, chicken saltimbocca, pasta primavera, shrimp fra divolo, and many, many others.

The girls rushed to get their trays, and lined up in the lunch queue. When they had gotten their food, it was obvious that each had their own favourite Italian dishes. Kaida got lasagne, Rōzu got chicken parmigiana, and Natsumi had got a very goopy looking spaghetti cabonara.

"Oh look, there's the host club! You wanna sit with them?" Rōzu asked.

"Well, they are weird, but if I'm honest it'd be good to make some friends...so, yeah!" Kaida said cheerily and started to lead the way, Rōzu just behind, and Natsumi trailing along as usual.

Over at a table that was nearby the hosts' table, there sat three girls.

"Oh." Said the first one. Her silky dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tied up with a white ribbon. "Look who's coming this way, girls." A sly smirk was evident on her face.

The other two girls looked up from their girls magazine or their food, and saw Natsumi and her sisters coming close to the three girls' table.

"What should we do, Miyuki?" The red-headed one asked. Her fiery ginger hair was neatly curled and wavy, it looked very thick, her skin had a faint silverish quality to it and little freckles were dotted on her cheekbones. Her eyes was a very vivid and bright jade green eyes, she had thick and long black eyelashes. Her ears were pierced and she wore a pair of Jade studs.

"Well, Ashley, we should definitely teach her a lesson not to mess with our Host club." Miyuki, the silky brunette, said. "And I have just the right idea."

"Do tell." The last, a Raven haired girl said. She started to close her sketch book, and brought her hands up to her chin to rest on.

"Alright then, Pikuro. This is what we should do..." Miyuki said leaning in towards her friends, her friends followed Miyuki's actions and leaned in. Miyuki started to whisper her plan to the girls, and each nodded once they were told.

Kaida, Rōzu and Natsumi were starting to pass the three girls' table, when Kaida and Rōzu had passed them, suddenly Miyuki spread her long leg out in front of Natsumi and suddenly-

_**CRASH!**_

Natsumi dropped her tray of food and started to fall forwards. The plate smashed and Natsumi quickly put her hands out to break her fall, but all she did was to get her hands cut deeply by the broken plate and her hands covered in goopy cabonara sauce. Natsumi winced when she registered amence pain in the palms of her hands, a small whimper escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Kaida and Rōzu immediately turned around in confusion when they heard the crash. But when they saw Natsumi on the floor they quickly placed their trays on an empty table next to them, and immediately went to Natsumi's aid.

"Nat! What the heck happened?" Kaida said, as she tried to pull her sister up without touching her hands.

"Nat, are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Rōzu asked, just as worried as Kaida was.

Natsumi shook her head so little you could barely see it. But she pulled her hands up for Rōzu to see, and the reaction was immediate.

Rōzu gasped. "C'mon. You are coming with me and Kaida to the nurse's office, whether you like it or not."

When Kaida got Natsumi up, the three sisters walked back through the cafeteria and out of the archway. The eyes of the cafeteria followed them until they were out of sight before everyone turned back to their food or their friends.

"I sure hope that Sumi-chan is alright..." The child-like voice of the boy lolita said as he clutched his bunny Usa-chan closer to his chest.

Mori grunted in agreement, and didn't say anything more as usual.

"It was a bit strange how she just tripped like that. Well, in any case I hope that she's okay." Haruhi said, as she looked back at her fellow Hosts. Haruhi would have been eating her lunch in the classroom but it turned out that the Hosts made a habit of kidnapping her and keeping her in the cafeteria until they had all finished lunch. She barely even struggled against them anymore. So she comes without resistance when Hikaru and Kaoru drag her out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah...I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that she tripped when she walked past that table with the people who didn't like her on it..." Kaoru said putting a thumb and finger to his chin in thought.

"Miyuki Tonerre, Ashley Jones and Pikuro Kobayashi. The three are regular customers of the host club, each have been customers of each host at least three times. From their feedback, I know that Miyuki's favourite host is Kaoru, Ashley's favourite host is Hikaru and Pikuro's favourite host is me. They've bought everything that we've been selling and they buy things from our website regularly." Kyoya said as he read from his black book.

"Well if they're favourite hosts are the twins, then that would explain why they could have tripped Natsumi on purpose. Because Natsumi hurt the twins, and therefore she would be an instant target if they didn't want any harm to come to the twins, so they hurt her as a warning." Haruhi said.

"WAIT! Don't go jumping to conclusions! I'm sure it was a big coincidence that Natsumi tripped next to their table! They look like they're nice enough girls that they wouldn't do that!" Tamaki said from next to Haruhi. Tamaki decided to play the trump card. "Besides, if they _did_ trip her then I would have to ban them from the Club. We'd then get much less profit from them. Isn't that right, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki's right, a large sum of our profits come from those three, and without them our club would hugely suffer." Kyoya said as he looked up from his calculator.

"C'mon, let's stop thinking about it. They're innocent until proven guilty, and we don't have any proof so let's just forget about it." Hikaru said, starting to eat his meal again.

"I hope she alright though..." Haruhi muttered before continuing to eat. _She seemed nice, even if she didn't speak to me._

* * *

_I swear to the stars in the night sky, I have no idea what I tripped on._ Natsumi thought as she watched the Nurse pull out small bit of china from her hand with the tweezers. Each piece that was pulled out was followed by a wince by Natsumi. She was sat on one of the two beds in the Nurse's office, and the nurse was sat on a seat with a metal tray next to her.

"Miss Strano, you really should be more careful in the cafeteria." The Nurse said as she shook her head gently, her voice was soft and caring, she cared truly for all the students in the school.

Natsumi smiled impishly at the nurse and nodded slightly, before wincing as another piece was pulled out of her hand. The nurse placed the tweezers down, picked up a cotton bud and started to carefully wipe the blood from Natsumi's hand.

"Natsumi, you better listen to her. You seriously need to be more careful!" Rōzu said from next to Natsumi.

Natsumi gave Rōzu her impish smile and Rōzu could tell that Natsumi was saying "heh, sorry sis."

"'S alright, but you worried us half to death! Looking back at you with your hands all covered in blood..." Kaida shuddered. One thing that she was uncomfortable with was huge amounts of blood...

The nurse finished cleaning Natsumi's hands and started to bandage them. A few minutes later, Natsumi's palms were fully bandaged and clean. "There we go. Try not to get the bandage dirty or unravel it, change the bandage before bed each night and you can then take it off fully in a few days." The nurse said as she picked up a clipboard and started to write on it.

**Student: Natsumi V Strano  
Injury: Cut hands  
Medicine: No  
Other information: Bandaged hands, must replace each night, and can take the bandage off fully in a few days time.  
Signed (Nurse): **_**S Hatori  
**_**Signed (Parent/Guardian): **

The nurse tore of the form and passed it to Natsumi. "Please make sure that a parent or guardian signs it and return it to me as soon as possible. Please be more careful and I hope you have a good day." She smiled before returning to her desk, near the door.

"C'mon, I bet the Hosts are wondering what's taking us so long. We've been here for ten minutes." Rōzu said, lightly punching Natsumi's arm.

* * *

Kaoru watched as the triplets walked into the cafeteria from the Nurse's office. This time they walked around all the tables, probably it was just in case Natsumi accidently tripped again, however Rōzu went back and retrieved her and Kaida's meals from the table they left them on, while Kaida and Natsumi went to get Natsumi's meal back.

When they reached the Hosts' table, the Hosts greeted them with smiles. "Hey, girls." Haruhi said.

"Hello, Haruhi." Rōzu said, before starting to eat her meal.

The rest of the club fell into a casual chat with the girls, they pretty much voted that they wouldn't mention anything to them, just in case they were falsely accusing customers. Kaoru rolled his eyes as the club's reasoning, he pretty much saw the devilish smile on Miyuki's face as Natsumi was rushed out of the cafeteria. _If she was innocent then I can take a bath in lava and survive._ Kaoru thought. _What has made this school so gullible and made everyone thing that all the customers are rational and don't jump to extremes. Heck, just look at what happened with Haruhi and that girl Ayanakoji._

"Kaoru, you coming or what?" Hikaru asked from a few feet away from the table. It looked like everyone had finished their meals and were now walking towards the exit, no doubt heading towards the club room.

Kaoru hastily stood up. "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." He then walked with Hikaru to the club room only a few feet behind the rest of the large group.

* * *

Within minutes of being in the third music room, Hikaru had taken to annoying the boss about being a perv, Kyoya was doing God know what in his black book, Honey and Mori had gone to their usual table near the window to eat even more cake, and Haruhi was idly chatting with Rōzu and Kaida on the sofas.

Kaoru looked over to the far window and saw Natsumi was sat on one of the window ledges, she was just distantly looking over the school grounds. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to go over to her.

"Hi," Kaoru smiled at her. His voice brought her attention from the school grounds and she turned towards him and nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the space next to her. She shook her head and gestured towards the seat, Kaoru sat down.

"So, you okay from your little fall in the cafeteria?" Kaoru asked. He was trying to be polite, getting her to know the club better. Well, that's what the boss told the club to do...

"_Men!" Tamaki said in a brisk voice as we watched Rōzu run out of the door, the other two seemed to have disappeared before. "And Haruhi," He added, "We must make it our mission for those three girls to like us, they have no other friends here, and no way of knowing their way around."_

"_But boss, you've seen them, they think we're all weirdoes. I heard them talking." Hikaru said. _

"_Yeah, and it's not like they're going to like us by the end of the week, it's Tuesday already, and you saw how that quiet girl flipped us." I added. _

"_Her name is Natsumi," Haruhi murmured from next to me._

"_Kaida, Natsumi and Rōzu all told me of how they would be looking forwards to getting out of the school, and how unhappy they will be in this school. It is our responsibility as the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy. I think that if we all became friends with them they would be happy here!"_

"_And you think that's going to work?" Hikaru and I said, in prefect unison._

"_Of course! And plus, if Haruhi has a few girlfriends around, they could bring out the female within her! Their girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of feminiaty!"_

"_This again...? Whatever, let's just make them happy to be at Ouran." Haruhi sighed._

"Er, yeah, kind of..." Natsumi whispered, holding up her bandage palms. The bandaged covered the girl's palm and the back of her hands, her fingers were left bare, but the fabric wrapped around her thumb.

"Ouch, does it hurt?" Kaoru asked. _I have to tell you the truth, it did you terribly painful with her hands wrapped tight like that._

"A little bit." She whispered again, her voice was quiet and smooth, almost as smooth as silk. She looked up at Kaoru and she smiled impishly. He smiled back.

_Hopefully she likes me now. Well, she was talking to me wasn't she? That's a big step at least._ Kaoru thought.

* * *

_GAHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE ;n;_

_I'M SOO SORRY THAT I haven't updated in, like, a month! D'X_

_I have __reasons why! First off, my laptop literally died on me, whilst I was halfway through this and I had to start ALLL over again. Secondly, I had the WORST writer's block ever DX. Thirdly, I went away for a few days, then my dad kidnapped me over the weekend and took me to my sister's house and I've only just been able to write more of this. _

_So...yeah. EVIL MIYUKI! :C And sorry for so many breaks in the chapter ^^' I didn't realise until I read through it that I put so many in..._

_Anyways, I hope I get to update soon!  
~LilMissCaprice x_


	5. Bullying with a Side of Paint

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction, it'd be real. And some things would be changed. I do, however own my OCs, and the plot. Please do not steal anything from this fanfiction, and please leave a review after you have read it please! Thank you! I'll remind you that the main OCs in this story are all based on a part of me, so any resemblance between these characters and someone else's is purely coincidental. Also the Kimura family (father, mother and brother) are based on my own family, so the same things that go for the three main characters go for these three. Thank you._

* * *

_When text is entirely in italics then that is thoughts. _

_"This means a character is speaking in a different language."_

When a single words is in _italics_ it is emphasizing a word.

**When a section of text is in bold then it is written down on something.**

_**When few words are in bold and italics then this is when a signature is written.**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry, but this chapter won't have that special 'o' in Rozu's name, mainly because there's a fault on the Microsoft Word that I'm using on this laptop. Sorry, but when I can, I'll go back and change it all, for future readers...if I ever get anymore._

* * *

_Chapter Five: Bullying with a Side of Paint_

Rozu looked around the club room, "Hey, does any of you two know where Nat is?" She said, breaking away from whatever conversation Kaida and Haruhi were talking about previously.

"Huh? Nat's missing?" Kaida asked, she turned around and searched the room, before her eye laid rest on Natsumi sat by the farthest window, laughing with one of the twins. "Found her." Kaida said pointing over to the window.

"Oh, she's with Kaoru then. She's laughing too...what the heck has he said to her to make her trust him so fast?" Rozu said, her face scrunched up in confusion and suspicion.

"Let's just leave her to ta-" Haruhi tried to say, but was quickly interrupted with a "No! We wanna know!" from Kaida and Rozu.

"HEY! Nat!" Kaida and Rozu called from across the room.

This called Hikaru's attention to look over to where Natsumi was...sitting with his brother. Hikaru watched as Natsumi looked over to her sisters, curiously, and Kaoru had looked up too, a grin obvious on his lips. _So he's taken it upon himself to be the first one to try and earn Natsumi's trust...that's...nice. But couldn't he have told me first? _Hikaru thought angrily.

Natsumi stood up, before saying somethign to Kaoru on her way up, and then started to walk timidly over to her sisters and Haruhi, like someone who was walking through a narrow corridor while trying not to touch the walls at either side of them. She gace them all a timid smile, just before she reached them.

"So, we saw you were laughing with Kaoru," Rozu started, swinging from the balls of her feet to her heels, and then from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"What did he say to make you trust him so fast?" Kaida finished, mimicking Rozu, both in perfect sync.

Natsumi looked down a little at the floor, her timid smile grew a bit wider. "Nothing you need to know..." Her voice was a slight bit quieter than usual, a small laugh in her tone.

_Wow, so she still talked quietly in front of her sisters._ Haruhi thought._ Wait. Natsumi's talking in front of me, does that mean that she trusts me?...Wow, I think Tamaki-senpai's brainwashed me into thinking about their every move or something... _Haruhi thought as she looked towards Natsumi.

"Ooooo~!" Kaida said.

"Natsumi's got a secret!" Rozu added.

"Awww, you like him or something?" Kaida and Rozu said, leaning in towards Natsumi, grins on their faces.

"N-no! That's not it!" Natsumi said, even though it was panicked it was only hitched a slight bit more above the whispers of her normal tone.

Rozu and Kaida grinned again, looking at each other, they could tell their sister was hiding something, they were determined to find out exactly what it was. They always did find out.

_Whatever they think I'm hiding, they're completely wrong. _Natsumi thought. _Maybe I should follow that girl's advice and stay away from "her Kaoru", I don't really want to be her punch bag throughout High school..._

* * *

"So you decided to stay with the quiet one, huh?" Hikaru asked, leaning against one of the beams in the room, his arms folded.

Kaoru shrugged. "I didn't really plan it, I just saw everyone was doing their own thing, and Nat was all alone next to the window. So I went to walk to her. You know, she's really nice and funny when you get to talk to her."

"Oh, is she now?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she is, but I don't like her like your suggesting. She's just a friend."

Hikaru chuckled a little. "Sorry, Kaoru. Just teasing. But if you say that she's nice and funny then I'll have to get talking with her one time."

"You should." Kaoru said, "That is if you're a bit politer than you normally are, then you'll get along great." Kaoru added then chuckled.

"Hey! I am polite!" Hikaru snapped at his brother.

"Sorry, Hikaru. I'm just teasing!" Kaoru held his hands up, a signal that he meant no harm, as he laughed at his brother's reaction.

Hikaru chuckled a bit, "I know, I know..." _But if you're friends with her...I don't know what I'll do if you start hanging out with her more..._

"C'mon. Let's go annoy the boss." Kaoru grinned, hitting his brother on the shoulder playfully, pointing over to where Tamaki was bothering Haruhi.

The twins grinned in synchrony.

* * *

_**BBRRRIIIINNNGGG!**_

The bell rang, the end of lunch had come. There was a few grumbles in the corridors said their goodbyes to their friends as they walked to their next class.

"So, what class have you got?" Kaoru asked, as he walked up to Natsumi,

"Oh," Natsumi said, surprised to see Kaoru talking to her, she looked at her timetable again. "I've got French."

"So have I, you mind if I walk with you to class?" Kaoru offered.

"You'll have to lead, I don't know where French actually is..." Natsumi said, rubbing the back of her head.

Kaoru chuckled. "Okay then."

The two of them made their way over towards French in comfortable silence. Once in the classroom, Kaoru walked over to a desk in the centre of the room, he patted the empty desk next to him. "Natsumi, sit here." He smiled at her.

"Okay..." She murmured quietly, at the distance Kaoru was at, only he would be able to hear her. She looked around ad almost every girl in the class was staring at her in disbelief, jealous and anger. Natsumi stopped in her tracks. "I'm...I'm just going to sit over here..." She looked at Kaoru then back at the jealous girls, then she went over to the next next to the window.

Kaoru frowned and looked back at the girls behind him, they all looked at him with hearts on their eyes. _Oh, great, that's why Natsumi didn't wanna sit next to me..._

Natsumi hurried to sit down in the desk, placing her books on the desk, she quickly looked behind her and saw a familiar face.

It was the artist from her Math class.

_Oh shit. WHY?! _Natsumi thought, quickly facing the teacher.

* * *

The teached droned on and on about several useful French phrases, Kaoru wasn't really paying attention, he looked over towards Natsumi. She was doodling in her notebook, her fluffy pink pencil in hand.

Kaoru's eyes suddenly looked to the girl behind Natsumi, and he only just caught sight of the girl leaning backwards and throwing her foot into the back of Natsumi's chair.

Kaoru was about to go over to the girl and tell her not to do that, he almost did. But it was the middle of a lesson, and there was a ninety percent chance that he would get a detention for distrupting the class, and he couldn't let a detention harm his perfect record. No one in the Host club have ever got a dentention, and Kaoru wasn't going to be the first one to get one.

Kaoru sighed, and turned back towards the teacher, once he caught up to where she was in the lesson, he decided to take some notes. Making himself completely unaware of everything that didn't have anything to do with French.

* * *

Natsumi's Point Of View

The raven haired girl, kicked the back of my chair for the tenth time. Natsumi closed her eyes in annoyance. Sure, I'm annoyed, but I can't do anything that would get me in trouble with her or the teacher. Though, if she wanted to push it too far, I could hit her with my karate. I was taught it for self-defence, but that would mean she'd have to hurt me. I sighed. I swore I wasn't going to use it for anything else. And I will keep that promise.

All I wanted was a name. I just wanted to know the name of the girl who hated me so much. Was that so bad?

I almost sighed in relief when the teacher gave me that name.

_"Pikuro, cava?"_ the small blonde haired teacher asked, stepping just a few centimeters towards us.

_"Oh, er, oui._" Pikuro replied, half caught of guard, though her voice was very familiar to me. Her voice wasn't sinister at all like I had thought it would be, but, of course, it was sinister in many different ways.

I turned around to Pikuro, and murmured in Italian. _"Can you please stop? I haven't done anything to you..."_

"What did you just say to me?" She replied in Japanese. My guess was that she did't understand a word of Italian. Good for me_._ Her voice from just seconds ago had morphed into something more vicious, ore like her true self. Why couldn't everyone else see the devil lurking behind the innocence of the cute voice like I could? It was paining me to think that this girl would choose me, me and only me, to bully.

Yes. Bully. Seems they actually do exist even in the top school.

"I-I said, I...like your...necklace." I said panicking as I spotted a simple silver heard on a silver chain.

She quickly put the necklace underneath her uniform, she glared at me. "What necklace?"

I turned around and sighed. Seconds later I felt another kick in my chair.

Great. First day, and its set the rest of my school years in stone. To be a victim of bullying.

_**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**_

I grabbed all my books quickly, and dashed out of the classroom before I could attract attention to myself, I got halfway down the second corridor before I felt someone grab my should. I queaked and turned around, looking who I was going to flip to the ground.

It was only Karou.

I sighed in relief that I looked before I flipped, otherwise I've probably have a huge mob of fan girls on my tails.

"Whoa. Where's you going so fast? Biology's the other way." Kaoru said, pointing his thumb back in the direction of the classroom.

Oh yeah...I still have three more lessons left until the end of the school day...OH GOD HELP ME! I sooo not strong enough to live though THREE. MORE. HOURS.

"Oh...well I don't really..." I cut myself off when I saw the bully heading towards us. I quickly dashed into the empty and dark classroom that was beside me.

"Nat?" Kaoru asked, poking his head around the classroom door. Of course. Why's he following me so much? Sure, I was talking to him and they was told that meant I was on a friend basis with them, but still. That does't give them a stalker pass or something similar.

"I'm here..." I said from the back of the classroom.

"Seriously, Natsumi, what's going on?" His tone took on one of slight worry, I wondered why on earth he was worried about me. It's like my first day of actually knowing him. I met him yesterday, flipped him, and now I'm getting shit for it. Yet he's _worried_ about what's going on.

"Nothing." I lied. "It was just a bit too busy in the corridor. I don't really like huge crowds..." That was a complete lie, it _was_ too crowded for my liking, if it wasn't necessary for me to be in busy corridors, I exit them.

"Oh, yeah." Kaoru said, I think he understood me. How much had he been told about me?

I looked at my hands interlocked with each other. "Kaoru, do you think we could skip this next lesson?"

"Uh, sure." He shrugged. "We weren't really doing anything in biology anyway. We were scheduled a supply teacher for today."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

* * *

(Still Natsumi's POV)

We were just walking down the corridor. Everyone else had gone to class so it was practically deserted. Thank god.

There was a comfortable silence between us, the corridor was silent, the classrooms were empty. So I totally was not expecting the scream that followed.

"LOOK! It's Kaoru!" Two girls screamed, their eyes had hearts in them and they were staring at Kaoru like he was a God or something.

They ran towards us, when they got close enough, they practically _shoved_ me out the way, just so they could surround Kaoru against the wall. They were obsessing to a major level. It was slightly frightening.

I looked up to see Kaoru's face, he was being bombarded with questions like, "Kaoru, Kaoru, would you like to have tea with me?" "Kaoru, why don't you come over to my house and meet my parents?" "Kaoru! Blah blah blah."

"Help me!" I saw Kaoru mouth. I sighed. I guess since Kaoru is a friend to me, it's alright to use my karate if I have to...I rolled up the sleeve of my uniform, and cleared my throat.

"Please step away from the Host." I said, my voice was louder than I expected it to be. It seemed firm as a regular person's voice would be, not quiet and insecure like my voice was.

The girls looked at me for the first time, the hearts in their eyes had vanished.

"Oh! Aren't you the one who hurt Kaoru?" the tallest spoke up.

I closed my eyes. I guess everyone knew about that now. _Great._

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I said. "And I now please ask you to step away from the Host, and go back to the library or whereever you came from. Before I have to make you."

"What would you do to us if we didn't?" the other girl asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." I stepped towards them, they broke away from Kaoru and stepped one step backwards. "More..." I watched until they had moved about ten steps away from him. "Now. Scram." I said, my voice still as firm as it had been a minute ago. They wisely followed my words, and scrammed off to wherever they hung out. Maybe tracking Kaoru's every move, like true stalkers would do.

"Thanks for that. I wouldn't have been able to get rid of them, if you weren't there." He smiled at me.

"No problem," I frowned slightly as I found my voice back to it's usual unsecure self.

"I owe you one, Nat." He grinned.

"I know." I grinned back. Then it hit me.

Kaoru is my first friend.

I never really needed anyone but my family - my sisters, brother, and cousins - but high school has taught me this: to survive it you need friends.

And I'm glad that I could call Kaoru my friend.

* * *

Back to no point of view

The bell rang, and Rozu walked out of Biology with Haruhi.

"I wonder why Kaoru didn't show up, he usually has Biology with us." Haruhi said.

"I dunno." Rozu shrugged. "But do you wanna help me find Kaida and Nat?"

"Sure, what classes did they have?" He asked as they stood to the side in the corridor.

"I'm pretty sure that they had Biology, but different classes."

"Well, the other biology class is this way." Haruhi said as he pointed right down the hall.

"Okay, then, let's go!" Rozu said as she grabbed Haruhi's wrist and started to pull him towards Biology, she was skipping and Haruhi was trying to keep up.

"Wait up, Rozu!" Haruhi said, a little panicked, probably scared that he was going to fall over or something, and Rozu was going to drag him across the floor.

Rozu laughed, "Okay, okay." She said, slowing her skips so that she was walking again, and let go of Haruhi's wrist. "Where do we go now?" She asked as they reached a T junction in the corridor.

"Left." Haruhi said, as they walked left. Haruhi was looking up at something just as Rozu walked into someone, making her land on her butt.

"Ow!" Rozu said, dazed as she sat on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" The person said. _Wait, wasn't that Hikaru__?_ Rozu looked up, and saw it was Hikaru and next to him was Kaida.

"It wasn't my fault, Hikaru!" Rozu said, defending herself as she stood up.

"Can I have an apology?"

"Go jump off a cliff." Rozu said, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"What did you just say?!" He was angry now.

"Relax Hikaru, Rozu didn't mean to do it. Did you?" Kaida said, looking at Rozu with an expression that practically screamed 'apologise _now_ or I'll kill you'.

Rozu rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to bump into you, sorry."

"That better..." He grumbled.

Rozu smiled at Kaida, "Hey Kaida! You wanna go find Nat with me?"

"Wait, weren't you meant to have Biology with her?" Kaida asked.

"I don't know, she never turned up. Kaoru was meant to turn up too, maybe they ditched?"

"Guess so. You think they'll be back at your biology class?"

"Maybe, could have gone to meet after class. Let's go!" Rozu said, holding her arm out for Kaida.

Kaida hooked her arm with Rozu and the two started to skip down the halls towards Biology class two.

_Okay, so we skip...and people stare at us. Did they not skip? That's pretty strange. Schools are strange pleases. _Rozu thought.

Rozu looked back and saw Haruhi and Hikaru walking after them, she chuckled. _These people should seriously resort to skipping, it's faster, and it hardly takes any energy!_

Rozu and Kaida reached the T junction and headed straight on, forgetting that they had to turn right. By this time the corridors were practically empty, Rozu looked in an empty classroom. "Oooo! What's in there?" She broke off from skipping with Kaida to peer through the glass in the door.

_It doesn't look like a boring classroom, it looks like an art room._ There was art work on the walls, paint on the sides and sculptures dotted around the room, no one was in there.

"I don't know Rozu, but don't go in there. Knowing you, you'll break something by accident. Kaida warned, and Rozu rolled her eyes. _She may be the youngest, and she's almost like our leader, but she seems to think that she's the boss and everything she says needs to be followed..._

"No! I wanna look! I'm curious!" Rozu said as she pushed the door open, and dashed straight over to the paint. She wanted to see if the paint was fancier than the paint they let her use at home._Mother won't trust me with the permanent paint, in case I ruin something...like that's gonna happen...well...it's not likely..._

"Rozu! Get here away from the paint before you wreck something!" Kaida hissed from the door, pointing at her feet.

"Nuh-uh." Rozu stuck her tongue out at Kaida, grabbed the red paint and pulled out her notebook.

"Rozu!" Kaida hissed as she marched over to Rozu, intending to take the paint out of her hands. Rozu quickly moved the paint away from Kaida, and held in in mid-air on her right, and held up her left hand to stop Kaida from reaching the paint.

"Stop being an idiot and give me the paint! You're going to wreck something!" Kaida hissed again, trying to reach the paint. She knocked Rozu over and the open paint can went all the way across the room, flipping paint wherever it saw. Rozu watched in horror as she saw the can hit the biggest painting in the room, a huge splodge of red paint hit it, and the can made the canvas to rip.

There was a moment of silence in the art room.

"Kaida! Look what you made me do!" Rozu hissed at her sister.

"Well, if you wouldn't have got the paint in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" She hissed back, Rozu looked at her and it was clear that she had red paint on her shoulder. Rozu looked down at herself and saw she had red paint all up her right arm and across her stomach. She groaned.

"Now how are we going to get away with it?" Rozu asked falling back on the floor, she heard a faint squelch and knew that she now had paint on her back. "Unless we can find spare uniforms without getting caught, we're _doomed_."

There was another moment of silence, before Kaida spoke up.

"Rozu, you always claim that you're good at sneaking..." Kaida started.

"I am!" Rozu was hurt that Kaida didn't believe her.

Kaida rolled her eys. _Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating a little bit._ Rozu thought. "Whatever, how about you prove it? Go try and find one of the Host and see if they've got some spare uniforms."

Rozu considered it. "Okay then. I'll do it. It should be easy it Haruhi and Hikaru are still trying to follow us." She murmured as she got up. Rozu heard Kaida laughed, and sighed. _She must be laughing at the paint that somehow managed to get into my hair, and most likely my butt._

Rozu peeked out of the window; there was no one in sight. _Wait, what direction was the music room again? Oh darn it. _She decided to just guess.

"Eineey minee miney mo, flick a bug on the butt, make sure he dies. amd crush his tiny eyes." Rozu finished pointing right. _Okay, that the way I go. _She sneaked along the corridor, once she reached another T junction she poked her head around the corridor. Looking down it she saw two people, Rozu instantly recognised them as Natsumi and Kaoru.

"Nat!" Rozu said, charging down the corridor, her arms wide to hug her. When she was close enough Natsumi put her arm out at full length to stop Rozu from hugging her, her hand hit her sister's chest.

"Do _not_ get paint on me." She said in a stern voice. If there's anything Natsumi hates more than anything, it's having paint on her. Rozu giggled even though the impact of her sister's hand to her chest winded her a little. "How did you get paint on yourself anyway?" Natsumi asked.

"Heh heh..." Rozu said rubbing the back of her head.

Natsumi sighed. "You saw some proper paints and Kaida tried to stop you, that's my guess."

"Ding, ding, ding..." Rozu muttered, comfirming that she was right.

"Kaoru, do you know where we can get two spare girls uniforms?" Nat turned to look up at Kaoru.

"There might be some spares in the Club room, I don't know why we have them, Kyoya just has them." Kaoru shrugged.

"And how far are we from the club room?" Rozu asked, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was there.

"It's just straight on." Kaoru said pointing back towards the T junction that Rozu had came from, however Rozu came from the left.

"Great. Oh. But what do we do about Kaida? She's still in the art room..."

"How about we go and get her and you can wait in the club room?" Kaoru offered.

"That's fine by me, as long as I get away from any teachers taht may catch me. Bye!" Rozu said before quickly speeding off towards the club room.

She reached the doors to the club room, quickly shut the doors behind me and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

_LE GASP! Updating TWICE in one WEEK?! _

_Heh heh...yeah, I know I'm gonna try and update more, I SWEAR! _

_I got all this done in one day! I'm so proud of myself :'D But I had to squash like two chapters of the previous version in this one to account for my longer chapter that I swore I'd stick to...OH WELL. _

_But after this chapter it's pretty much going out on it's own! Not really gonna follow the previous version anymores. YAYYY! But that means it could be more difficult to update since I've KINDA got a bit of writers block ^^'_

_Anyway, I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers! I really depend on these reviews guysss! ;n;_

_I encourage you guys to tell your friends! Anyone! About this fanfiction please, even put it in a review to other Ouran fanfictions you review about. Anything. Please? I just feel like hardly anyone is reading the stuff I take time on..._

_Peace :D  
~LilMissCaprice x_


	6. Paint in the Art Room

_Chapter Six: Paint in the Art room_

(Rōzu)

"Rōzu? Why are you covered in paint?"

I turned at the unexpected voice, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just Tamaki. He was sat on one of the sofas, opposite him was Kyoya typing away on his pineapple laptop, his little black book next to him.

"Oh, it's just you. Long story." I said, walking over to them and standing just behind Kyoya's sofa. "Do you guys know where I can get a spare uniform?"

"We have a spare males uniform," Kyoya said smiling up at me. "That is, if you're interested." I swear that his smile was not a smile, but a smirk. The light from the chandeliers above shined on his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes. He was going to enjoy this wasn't he...

I glared at his smile. I was not going to wear a boys uniform. "No way." I saw his eyebrow raise, I would be out of hot water easily enough if I wore the darned uniform, I thought I'd better explain. "Two reasons. One: People would be all like 'hey, weren't you in a girls uniform earlier?' and that would make them suspicious, especially if they've been in the art room. Two: the only trousers I plan on wearing in my life are jeans."

"Well, we do have a spare cosplay outfit that you can borrow." Kyoya responded immediately, like he knew I would decline the offer, he was looking pretty amused at the moment. I dreaded to think what I would be wearing if I did accept the cosplay outfit. But, then again, I didn't really have a choice. It was either the cosplay, or get in trouble for trashing the art room...on my first day.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll wear the stupid costume."

I swear Kyoya's smirk got even wider.

.o.O.o.

"I am going to kill you Kyoya Damn Ootori. The moment I can. I freaking will." I said angrily, my arms were folded.

"But you look so cute, Rōzu! Come to daddy!" Tamaki said, coming at me with his arms wide, like he was going to hug me. I took a step back.

"Daddy..." I sighed. I knew that if I just kept on declining him as my "daddy" then he'll just continue anyway. "I'm not coming to you."

But then I quickly turned back at Kyoya. "I can not go out there. Not in this!" I gestured to the pink bunny suit he had given me. Seriously. It was freaking rose pink. Usually I like the colour pink, but I didn't wanna wear a full head to toe suit of it.

"Did you hear that Kyoya? Our daughter has accepted me as her father!" Tamaki gushed before attaching himself to my shoulders and hugging me.

"Then why don't you just stay here?" Kyoya turned to me; he had put his laptop away and turned to writing in his black notebook. Probably writing that I hated being in a bunny suit.

"Whut?" I asked, sounding like a stupid bunny.

"Why don't you stay here during your next class?" Kyoya said simply.

"I guess I'll have to..." I muttered in annoyance as I was being hugged by Tamaki.  
Minutes later, Haruhi, Kaoru, Natsumi, Kaida and Hikaru all walked through the double doors, they all looked at me in surprise. Seconds later they all burst into laughter.

"YEAH, YEAH, LAUGH IT UP!" I yelled at them. They freakin' need to shut up that's what they need to do.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Kaida burst out through her laughs.

"Oh shut it. You're going to have to wear something ridiculous too." I glared at her.  
Kaida stopped laughing and then started to curse in rapid Italian somewhat under her breath. I couldn't repeat everything that she said...trust me you don't want to know. But there was VERY bad Italian swear words in there.

"Someone please translate." Hikaru said, looking at Kaida, wide-eyed. He did not understand a single word of what Kaida just said.

"Kai...Don't make me, make Nat karate flip you." Rōzu warned. Which effectively shut Kaida up.

"Trust me Hikaru, you wouldn't want a translation of that. I don't really want to say all those REALLLY bad words. Just know that she was using a lot of bad Italian." Rōzu said.

"Kaida's fluent in Italian?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course, we're half Italian." Natsumi said.

Kyoya wrote it down in his black notebook.

"Mommy~" Rōzu said, trying to get Kyoya's attention.

"Yes, daughter." Kyoya said through his teeth.

"Could you tell me where Kaida's cosplay is, pleaasseee."

"It's up in the changing rooms, hung in front of the mirror."

"THANKS." Rōzu said, before grabbing Kaida's wrist and pulled her over to the changing rooms. "C'mon Kai!"

"HELP MEEEEEEE." Kaida screamed as I dragged her in. Oh she was going to love her outfit...I smirked.

.o.O.o.

Kaida came out after five minutes. "I. FREAKING. Hate. You. Rōzu. Francesca. Strano."  
I struggled to keep in a laugh. We were alone now, everyone else had to go to class.

"Thanks to you I have to miss my favourite lesson, Drama." Kaida groaned.

"Well I'm now probably going to be behind in World History, so we both miss out on something." I groaned. My sisters and I were a head in all the other subjects that weren't the lessons we chose. I took World History, English and Italian. I love history, and English and Italian are pretty much an easy A since I already know both languages, my siblings also know them both.

"Psssh. If you get too far behind then you could always borrow a World History book from Natsumi. You know she's practically made her room the Library." It's true. We used to have a library, but Natsumi was practically in there all the time when she wasn't in the Gym practicing her karate, so our mother suggested that Natsumi take almost all the books out of the library and put them in her room, since she would almost always sleep in the library after reading a book. We did use the library as a classroom of sorts when we were homeschooled however when we returned from Italy, we just had our teacher teach us in the front room. But now the library only has one bookshelf of children's novels that Natsumi wasn't interested in, and four desks. If you went in there now, you would probably choke on the amount of dust in there.

"True." I said, I didn't really want to start an argument with Kaida. Well. We got about an hour and a half to kill, since classes here only lasted forty-five minutes.

I was in the mood for cake. "Kai, do you think that Mommy will murder me if I took a cake to eat?"

"Yes. Mommy certainly will kill you...unless you pay for it."

"Well I guess this bunny's broke." I said turning out the pockets of the bunny suit.

"And this Red Queen is LOADED." Kaida said grinning evilly. She was dress as the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland. Her dress was black with Red hearts, it was poofy around the shoulders, and on the chest it was very ruffled and frilly. The skirt of the dress was floor-length, and at the hips there was a single small golden rope that was tied together. In actual fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Kaida didn't usually dress like that, then Kaida could actually just walk out of the school. It wasn't like she was trapped in a bunny suit that barely anyone would wear unless they were forced into it or just having a bit of a laugh at a party or something. Kaida took out a whole bunch of money and fanned herself with it.

"Awwww, Kaida...can't I please use the money to buy the cakeee? Kyoya will KILL me if I don't give him money for it..." I begged.

"Nahh, I bet he won't even notice it's gone." Kaida said, putting the money away.

I shrugged. "Okay then Kai, but if he does, you owe me a day's worth of slavery, and you have to pay for the cake."

"Deal." Kaida said shaking my hand.

.o.O.o.

"There's one less cake in here than there should be." Kyoya said, turning away from the candy cabinet. "Rōzu, have you eaten a cake?"

"HA!" I said yelling in Kaida's face. "Pay the man."

Kaida groaned. "Yeah, she did. I'm gonna pay you back though. How much?"

"Hmmm...well, rental of two cosplays plus the money for the cake...it comes down to a hundred thousand yen."

Kaida gave the money over. "Easy."

Haruhi shook his head. "You know, I sometimes have to remind myself that you rich people carry huge amounts of money..."

"Awww," I said and putting my arm around Haruhi's neck. "You want some money? I would happy give you some."

"Eh, no thanks. I prefer to earn it myself, if I'm honest." Haruhi said. "But it was nice of you to ask."

"Whaaaattt?! Who turns down money? FREE money at a fact." Kaida said, pulling out more from who knows where. Kaida started to wave the huge wad of money in front of Haruhi's face. "You could buy all the fancy food you want with iiittt~"

"Fancy tuna." I heard the stoic voice of Mori-sempai.

Haruhi's face lit up a little. I could see that her resolve was weakening. Her weakness is fancy tuna? Oh ho ho. I smirk.

"Yeaaahh." I said. "You could eat fancy tuna for a month."

Haruhi was weak right now. I took the wad of money from Kaida and put the money in Haruhi's hand. "Here!" I grinned at her.

"Uh...Thank you so much..." Haruhi said. Unsure of what to say.

"Just make sure to get a good meal for you and your dad, okay?" I grinned at her.

"Yeah...I will do..." I guess Haruhi was too stunned for words. Awww, how cute! I totally get why Tamaki thinks of her as his daughter.

"You guys need to get into your places. I think the crowd is going wild..." Kaida said, looking through the key hole in the door.

"Not yet! We need to change for the Cosplay! We have at least ten minutes." Hikaru argued from a seat near the window.

"Then why don't you get changed then, Pig?" Kaida said. Pig? Where has this nickname come from?

"Will do Cow." Hikaru said getting up. Cow? I'm so confused...Meh. I'll ask Kaida later.

.o.O.o.

"Welcome!" The host club said as Kaida and I pulled open the doors for the girls to get in. The girls quickly responded to the welcoming by squealing at a high pitch that only otakus could do.

"Urghh...why do they have to be so loud?" Kaida complained.

"I know. It's giving me a headache. And they've only been in the room for two point four seconds."

Natsumi nodded in agreement. She was the only one of us that wasn't in cosplay. I had been begging her for the past ten minutes for us to switch clothes, but she refused...then she threatened to karate flip me. I shut up then.

The three of us walked over to a table that was near the window. We weren't really interested to see the hosts host. I was kind of wanting to sit with Honey and Mori so I could eat some cake, but I knew that Kaida wouldn't want to sit with Hikaru and Kaoru whilst they were being homosexuals – not that there's anything wrong with homosexuals, it's just that Kaida isn't really one for liking to watch anything that's more than a small kiss, not a heated embrace like Hikaru and Kaoru do whilst hosting – and Natsumi didn't really want to go anywhere, she just wanted to read her book. So I decided that I'd stick with my sisters.

After five or ten minutes, a pair of girls came up to us.

"Hey, you three are the new girls, right?" the first one asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"We just wanted to know what you're doing here if you're not going to sit with a host." The second asked.

"Good point." I said, looking at Kaida.

"Why are we here?" she said.

I shrugged. Within a second, Kaida, Natsumi and I were getting up out of our seats to walk out of the door.

Tamaki saw this and immediately clung onto my leg. "WHAT? Why are my precious daughters leaving us?!" He begged. My sisters walked on as I struggled to keep up at their walking pace.

"Because there's nothing to do. And none of your hosting acts appeal to us." Kaida answered.

"BUT DON'T LEAVE USSSS~!" Tamaki wailed. I stomped my feet and Tamaki let go.

"See you tomorrow, Tamaki." I said as I followed after my sisters.

.o.O.o.

**Well, sorry that this took SOOOO long! D'X**

**Meh, I haven't got so each to say. Except that I might add that I'm putting this story on a sort-of-hiatus. I did intend on this chapter to be able 3000 words longer, but I kind of Vogt a bit of a writer's block and it seems like a good place to stop. **

**Well. I'll try to work on this for a little bit whilst I'm putting this on hiatus. I've got a few ideas, but not much. See you later then.**

**~LilMissCaprice x**


	7. Author's Note

Welp, sorry, this is a bad new chapter. Actually it's not a chapter either. It's more of an author's note.

Yeah, so I'm edging away from writing this fic. For the last time. If I'm honest, I give up. I'm not re-writing it. I'm not changing the plot. Nothing. I'm giving up.

Want to know why? Well, I know despice the Ouran anime. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Ouran! But I hate the anime. The manga is amazing. It's inspired me to become a mangaka. I'm not the best at art, but I'm improving.

So, there's two dilemmas with this fic.

1 - I hate the anime, therefore since I use so much of the anime in this fic, it makes me indirectly hate my own fanfiction.

2 - I'm going to have even LESS time that I already do to write since I'll be improving my drawing skills.

So. Yeah. I mean, if you really want to see more Ouran fics from me (pft. Like no one.) then just follow me. I'm planning on writing a fic called _The Legacy of the Hosts. _

In which the hosts are all grown up, had kids, got jobs and their kids are off to Ouran. Normal right? Uh, wrong. Nothing's normal in Ouran. The kids must collect the hearts of their guests. The host kids' must give these hearts to a witch, otherwise, their family will pay the price. To tell their family of the deal, would ensure death.

Bleh. Interested? Just follow me, don't bother to leave a review unless you really want to. Thanks if you leave a review, but you don't have to.

Oh, and I'm also changing my username as of a week. From LilMissCaprice to QueenOfFerrets.

Like it or not. It's happening. Okay. Bye.

~LilMissCaprice


End file.
